Gioielli del Fato
by Dogsrule
Summary: By day Lovino Vargas is a normal everyday student, by night he is the norious phantom jewel thief 'Spirito di pomodoro'. But what is he supposed to do when the person in charge of catching him suddenly transfers to his class? Cover created by HolyRomanGermany. Rated T
1. Prologue

_Loud shouts tore through what was supposed to be a calm quiet night._

"_Hurry! He's getting away!"_

"_I just saw him heading towards the stairs!"_

"_Well? What are you waiting for? After him! We can't let __Spirito __di pomodoro __get away again!"_

_A rush of breathless pants and thundering footfall continued all the way to the lower level window, causing the man standing in front of it to turn and smirk at them. "So, you caught up to me huh?" He asked holding up a large ruby in the shape of a heart smirking. "Too bad for all of you, the Sacred Heart's now mine. __Ma forse __avrai __più fortuna __presto. __Fino __bastardi __prossima volta__, più tardi.__ [But maybe you'll have better luck soon. Until next time bastards, later.]" Then, with a one fingered salute, he took a step back and jumped out the window disappearing into the night._

…

"So…you're Antonio Fernández Carriedo? The famous high-school aged detective?"

"Si~!" The brunette Spanish teen chirped with an enthusiastic nod. "I am!" Then he started bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet as he looked around before looking back at the Dutch man sitting behind a large desk in front of him. "I heard about a problem your city was having with a phantom jewel thief and I thought it would be fun to try to catch him. I know I'm still 17 but I was hoping I would be allowed to help if it's okay with you Señor….um…"

"My name is Lars Visser, but it's Captain Visser to you." Lars said as he rubbed his forehead already feeling aggravated by Antonio. Then he sighed and said, "But, I suppose we don't have a choice right now. That damn thief has already caused many problems for us! Already he's stolen jewels worth billions of dollars!"

"But…" Antonio perked up interrupting what was about to become a full-scaled rant. "I heard from people I talked to around town that he returns all the jewels he takes. Is that not true señor capitán?"

"No, it is true." Lars growled, "Mostly what he's doing is making a mockery of the entire police force and most importantly making us waste our money trying to catch him!"

_Ah..So that's what he' so angry about…_ Antonio thought to himself but blinked when Lars pulled out a file and handed to him telling him to read it. As Antonio started looking through Lars started explaining. "We don't know what the thief's true name is but based on how he is dressed, his methods, and his calling card we call him Spirito di pomodoro or Ghost Tomato in English." Then Lars glared at Antonio when he giggled. "Yes it sounds ridiculus but trust me he causes plenty of problems, especially for us policemen."

"Oh, no capitán. I was only thinking the name sounded cute." Antonio chirped. Then he went back to reading through the file completely missing the face palm and groan from Lars. But he made sure to take a few moments to study the picture of Spirito di pomodoro. Juding from how he was dressed it looked like a serotypical Mafia suit from the 1920's fedora and all, but instead of being black the file described the colors the thief wore as a bright red suit and hat with a green slash. It also said he wore a green shirt, and black tie, gloves, and shoes. But the most noticable part (and what caught Antonio's eye) was the red mask with green leaves and vines that the theif wore over his eyes and half his face.

"Spirito di pomodoro huh?" Antonio asked smiling at the picture. "I can't wait to meet him~."

* * *

><p>Wow…kind of a long prologue…but…AW WELL! ^_^; But the next chapter should be up…now..I think…<p>

Oh, but Lars is Netherlands. I had to use google to find a good last name though. :/

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	2. A new student, a new enemy?

Here's the real chapter one! Yay! :D

Oh, but the uniforms their school has is like the ones from Gakuen Hetalia because I'm really uncreative like that. ^_^; Anything else…oh yeah! The title **_Gioielli del Fato_** is 'Jewels of Fate' in English..or should be, I used google translate. :/

I don't own Hetalia if I did then I wouldn't be typing this while the Super Bowl is on. ^_^;

* * *

><p>"Feliciano…get your ass out of bed right now dumbass! You're not making me late again!" 17 year old Lovino Vargas shouted as he tried to wake his sleeping younger twin brother. But after a few more unsuccessful tries Lovino growled then stalked out of the room and came back in carrying a bucket of water.<p>

_**SPLASH!**_

"VEEE! I'M UP! I'M UP! I'M SORRY FRATELLO!" Feliciano cried as he shot out of bed crying and getting ready to wave a white flag lying next to his bed. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm NOT going to hurt you dumbass! But I sure as hell will if you make us late again!" Lovino grumbled as he set the bucket down on the floor and tossed Feliciano his school uniform. "This is the second fucking time in three weeks!"

"Ve~ fratello, you shouldn't cuss like that. It's not very nice." Feliciano said as he quickly got dressed and grabbed his backpack.

"I don't care. Other people can just fucking deal with it." Lovino shrugged. Then he pointed towards the direction of the kitchen and said, "I already made some toast since you slept through breakfast. You can eat it on the way so you have something in your damn stomach and don't starve until lunchtime. Make sure you grab that damn essay of yours off your desk before you leave."

"Okay! Fratello! And grazie for the toast!" Feliciano chirped as he hugged Lovino then bounced out of the room…and left the essay on the desk.

"Ugh…I just TOLD the dumbass to take this with him….how the hell could he forget after one damn second…?" Lovino asked out loud as he reached over and picked it up while his eyes fell on the newspaper that had its top headline baring: SPIRITO DI POMODORO STRIKES AGAIN!

"Heh, didn't think those bastards would have it printed already. I only just stole that damn thing last night." Lovino said with a laugh. "Guess I'll have to hear about it in class now." But then he stopped and glanced at the kitchen just as Feliciano came back in.

"Ve~ what are you doing fratello? I thought we needed to get to school!" He asked with a confused look on his face as he stared at Lovino. "Oh, you found the newspaper! But how did it get on my desk…?"

"Probably you sleep walking or something. But let's go, and here's the damn essay you almost forgot again dumbass." Lovino said as he shoved both papers into Feliciano's hands and walked past him out the door while shouldering his backpack on the way out.

"VE! Fratello please wait!" Feliciano cried as he ran after Lovino trying to catch up.

After they were a few distance away from the school building Feliciano perked up and asked, "Ve~ fratello? Do you want to go with me tonight and visit nonno in the hospital?"

"No. You go see him." Lovino quickly said and sped up walking. "I'm busy."

"But busy with what?" Feliciano asked with a frown and he got right in front of Lovino and stopped. "You never want to see nonno! Don't you care about him? He really misses you!"

"If I said I'm busy then I'm busy! It's none of your fucking business!" Lovino snapped. Then he pushed Feliciano out of the way and stomped off all the way to his own classroom.

_Dammit Feliciano!_ Lovino thought with a scowl. _I'm doing all I fucking can to help that bastard! I didn't become Spirito di pomodoro to just let him waste away and die there! And all the damn jewels I end up stealing either have a shitty amount of reward money or none at all!_ Then Lovino stopped and paused. For a while he was considering stealing and selling off what he stole but he knew that his grandfather would put up with it even less than Lovino stealing the jewels and returning them to get the reward money. _But it's his own damn fault for not letting us use our own money to pay for that damn surgery! So this is a fucking loophole you damn asshole!_

But then a voice interrupted his thought. "Ah Lovino-kun, おはようございます [good morning]. But are you feeling okay? You seem distracted."

Lovino sighed and turned to face the speaker. "Boungiorno Kiku. I'm fine…it's just Feliciano was whining about me not going with him to see nonno tonight since I'm busy."

"Hai, I understand." Kiku replied with a nod since he was the only person to know about Lovino being Spirito di pomodoro. "But it is unfair to him that you're keeping such a big secret."

Lovino just scoffed and crossed his arms. "What the hell am I supposed to do? As soon as I tell him word gets out and I get my ass arrested isn't that such a_ fun_ way to go. Plus you're not one to talk, your grande fratello freaks out every time you leave your damn house thinking something might happen to you. How do you think would he act if you told him that you're the one helping Spirito di pomodoro?"

"I-I see your point." Kiku stuttered. "Do you want to go to class now?"

"Yeah, let's go. But I bet that burger bastard's going to be rambling when we get there." Lovino groaned but started walking anyway.

True to what Lovino was guessing their class was already being the loudest in the entire school…and still getting worse.

"I'm telling you guys! If Spirito di pomodoro showed up right now I'd kick his butt full hero style! Cuz I'm the HERO!"

"Alfred! Sit your arse down right now! And if anyone's going to do anything it's the police."

"Kesesese. I'd be able to do something about it! I'm just awesome like that!"

"Ah~ But I wonder just what kind of face he hides under that mask of his. His must be very enchanteur oui ~?"

"Ugh…I was right…" Lovino groaned as he slumped down at his desk. _Every single damn time Spirito di pomodoro shows up the whole damn school goes on about it…_ Then he sat there for a while hoping that the day would be over and he could get away from all his classmates when his teacher Yao Wang walked in with a smiling tan brunette boy around Lovino's age.

"Attention everyone." Yao announced with a cough to get their attention. "But this is a new student joining us today. Please be sure to treat him with kindness." Then he looked at the boy and said, "You can introduce yourself now aru."

"Si!" He chirped. Then he turned to the class and said, "Hola~ I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo. I hope that we can all become great friends!"

"No…WAY! Antonio Fernández Carriedo? The genius detective? DUDE! You HAVE to become my side-kick!" A bright eyed blond with glasses exclaimed as he jumped up and pointed at Antonio. "We'd make an awesome team!"

Then he proceeded to start going on about random ideas until another blond (but with thick eyebrows) forced him to sit down. "Alfred! You're being incredibly rude! Not to mention…" He glanced over at Antonio (while ignoring Alfred's whine of "But IGGY!" who was standing there with a clueless smile. "I doubt the brainless git could be able to tie his own shoes much less solve a criminal case."

"Arthur! You be nice to your new classmate aru!" Yao scolded. Then he smiled at Antonio and said, "I'm very sorry about that. Usually the students are very nice. But since you're new I can have someone show you around…" Then his eyes scanned the room before falling on Lovino. "Mr. Vargas! What about you?"

"W-What? Why the hell should I?" Lovino demanded, almost falling off his chair in shock before he caught the side of his desk and steadied himself.

"Because..Antonio is our new student and you and my little brother are the only mature ones in the class." Knowing what Lovino was going to ask next Yao cut him off and continued, "And I don't want Kiku to do it because I was to make sure he's safe. So hop to it aru."

"Ugh..fine dammit. Come on bastard." Lovino said as he walked out the door and motioned for Antonio to follow him.

"Gracias for showing me around!" Antonio chirped as he bounced next to Lovino who just wanted to get it over with. "So what's your name? Mine's Antonio."

"You already told us your name when Mr. Wang had you introduce yourself dumbass." Lovino said as he rolled his eyes. "But fine. Mine's Lovino. You should already know my last name from when Mr. Wang called more and forced me into this damn mess."

Antonio paused for a second considering the name. "Lovino…that's such a cute name Lovi!" He said smiling.

"It's Lovino dammit! Don't make up some stupid nickname when you just met me bastard!" Lovino growled glaring at him right in the eyes.

Antonio only laughed, "Ahahaha~ whatever you say Lovi~. But I really appreciate you showing me around."

For some reason hearing Antonio say that made Lovino feel really happy. "F-Fine…but I'm only doing this shit because Mr. Wang told me to. I didn't do it for you bastard so get that through your thick skull."

"Si~ of course Lovi." Antonio replied. "But that doesn't mean I still don't appreciate it."

!~!~!~!~!

"Ugh…it's finally over…" Lovino muttered as he flopped down onto his bed. After Lovino had showed Antonio around the Spaniard refused to leave Lovino alone for the whole day, he kept on talking to him (even though he did seem to become friends with Francis and Gilbert), insisted that they eat lunch together, and kept pestering him during all the breaks.

"It's a wonder the bastard didn't follow me home…"

But then Lovino sat up and looked at his watch. "It's almost time, I'd better go. Good thing I already sent that damn calling card to the police."

Walking over to his closet Lovino knocked against the wall of it in a set of knocks causing a compartment to open up in the back and let Lovino take out the suit and start putting it on. Then he walked over to the mirror to check that everything was in perfect order. "Heh, get ready for Spirito di pomodoro to strike again." He said as he put on the mask smirking at the reflection.

…

"Che, I can't believe these dumbasses! It's not like they're even trying at all!" Lovino muttered as he ran through the halls of the hotel laughing to himself since he hadn't run into a single police officer. "Guess all those bastards are hiding where the jewel is…"

But when Lovino reached the room and silently opened the door he couldn't see any sign of someone in the room, just the large blue jewel in the middle of the room in its glass case.

"These bastards just keep getting more damn stupid…are they giving up now?"

Making sure to work quickly Lovino pulled out his glass cutting kit and cut a hole in the glass large enough to fit his hand inside and easily get the jewel out. But just as he had it in his hand and was starting to pull out he heard a small laugh.

"Who's there? Show yourself right now!" Lovino demanded as he wildly looked around for whoever made the sound. But then he froze up as he saw some movement a little bit away from him.

"So you're Spirito di pomodoro? You look so cute. Just like a tomato~." Antonio chirped as he walked out of the shadows, still with a bright smile on his face. "But even someone as adorable as you has to answer to the law. So I'm sorry mi tomatito but I have to stop you."

_W-What the hell…? Why is he here? What the hell is going on?_ Lovino thought as he stared at Antonio, trying not to panic. Now what was he supposed to do…?

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the first real chapter! :D But oh noes! Antonio's cornered him! What's gonna happen?...I should know these things… =_=;<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	3. Planning for the festival

Whoa…I didn't expect that many hits and stuff so early (or at all ^_^;) for this..AWESOME! XD

Thanks to **BleachRisotto**, **Ichigo-the-Deathberry**, and **sonjine2** for adding this to their favorites! Thanks to **A. E. Snooks**, **Bookworm24601**, **friendlyghost107**, **Frostwhisker**, **keroneko13**, **KichiMiangra, Silan Haye**, and **Xou** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **Danichantotally**, **RukiaoftheBloodMoon**, and **Yamiyo. Darknight** for doing both! And thanks for all the reviews too! :D

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Yep! He SURE is. But he'll get out of it, I'm not _that_ cruel. XD

**evemiliana**: Thanks! I read another fanfic with Antonio as the thief but none with Lovino, so here this one is! XD

**RukiaoftheBloodMoon**: Sorry for the cliffhanger? ^_^; But here's the new chapter! :D

**Xou**: Thanks! But this is only part of the plotline, I'm going to have a couple of sub-plots in this too. ;) Nice plot twist idea though! I am SO using it. Thanks! XD I guess I'm just as sadistic. ^_^;

**Danichantotally**: Thanks! And look! New chapter! XD

**Bookworm24601**: Well it is Antonio after all…so probably a LONG time. XD

**Hotaru-Naichingeru**: Heck yeah he is! Why wouldn't I use Kaito Kid? XD But here's the new chapter! XD

**friendlyghost107**: Thanks! :D And here's the chapter!

I don't own Hetalia. If I did then Iggy's magic and spells would be abused every couple of episodes and a whole bunch of random sugar-high induced stuff would happen. ^_^;

* * *

><p><em>What the hell do I do..?<em> Lovino kept repeating over and over in his mind starting to feel panicked, even though he made sure to keep an emotionless expression on his face. Then he remembered what happened earlier that day in class when Antonio first arrived. _Wait...Don't tell me the whole reason this bastard transferred to my school was to catch Spirito di pomodoro? FUCK! Now what? _But he did feel slightly glad that his hair curl was hidden under his hat and the film covering of the mask's eyepieces made his eyes look green instead of his natural hazel color, so both of those things should make it harder for him to be recognized, but still the sooner Lovino got out of there the better.

While slowly inching towards the window with the jewel tightly grasped in his hand Lovino said (faking a deeper voice than his own normal one since Antonio would definitely recognize his normal one), "So you're here in this town to stop me? Why?" Even though Lovino knew it was a pointless and stupid question he hoped it would distract the detective long enough so that he could slip out before he was caught, after all Antonio seemed to be spacey enough for it to work.

"Huh? Why?" Antonio asked looking puzzled, but then his smile returned and he replied, "Well, it's because it makes me sad to see someone so young to be committing crimes. That's why I thought I'd try to talk to you first and ask you to stop. I'm sure that you have much better things to do than to steal."

_We're the same fucking age bastard…_ Lovino thought mentally twitching from the comment but once again refusing to let it show on his face. "What the hell would you know? Don't talk like you know me at all." He spat glaring daggers at the detective. "And I'm doing this because I _**chose**_ to! No famous detective will EVER tell me otherwise! So stay out of my damn business!" Absolutely nothing would stop him from doing this right now. Nonno would DIE without that surgery and Lovino wouldn't stop until he had enough money to be able to pay for it.

That caused Antonio to let out a depressed sigh. "So I guess you won't listen…" But when he saw Lovino right next to the window he gave a sheepish smile and said, "Oh, I wouldn't try to go out that way if I were you. There's a pad in there with an electrical current running through it. I asked the police to add it in when they received your card today. It won't hurt or kill you but it will knock you out for a few hours. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use that method actually."

Lovino growled to himself when he heard that. _Great, now I see how this asshole was able to solve all those damn cases…guess he isn't as brainless as I thought…_ But those thoughts proved that they weren't helping at all and were starting to make the situation even worse.

"Lo siento mi tomatito." Antonio said smiling sadly. "I'm afraid that this is the night you're finally going to be caught. But don't worry, I'm sure that no one will forget the name Spirito di pomodoro." Then he pressed a button on a remote that he pulled out of his pocket and the room was instantly filled with policemen all ready to grab Lovino and snap a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

Grinning to himself when he saw them and got an idea, Lovino pulled out a small plastic tomato that he tossed at Antonio then held up his arms in surrender, "Fine you caught me bastard. Here, it's a parting gift."

"Oh, gracias! I love tomatoes!" Antonio chirped happily…until the tomato started smoking and exploded releasing a red smoke that covered the entire room. But when the smoke finally cleared neither Spirito di pomodoro or the jewel was anywhere in sight.

"Aw…he tricked me! That's so mean!" Antonio whined. But then he smiled and chirped, "But he really is so cute~. I'm going to have a lot of fun trying to catch him."

!~!~!~!~!

_Dammit that was way too damn close…_ Lovino thought to himself the next day as he walked towards his classroom and while trying to fight off a yawn. He usually felt tired the day after a heist but this time he felt even more exhausted because of the near capture and arrest. _But at least I was able to disguise myself as one of those damn cops to get the hell out of there. Probably can't use that same trick for a while. _Then he stopped and glared at the door. _Now I have to deal with that damn bastard again. I just hope he doesn't notice the similarities between Lovino Vargas and Spirito di pomodoro or I'm fucking screwed._

But when he opened the door he was immediately glomped along with a happy chirp of, "Lovi~ I'm so happy to see you!"

Lovino stood still in shock for a second until he pushed Antonio off him. "Get the hell off me bastard! Who the hell said you can hug me!"

"But Lovi…." Antonio whined with a childish pout, "We're best friends! And best friends can hug each other!"

"We are NOT best friends dumbass! I only met you yesterday! And the only damn reason why I even talk to you is because our damn teacher wants someone to show you around and explain everything!" Lovino screeched drawing the attention of his classmates who stood a little of to the side of the door so they could watch. "Get that through your damn skull already!"

"But….I wanna be friends with you Lovi…" Antonio said sadly looking down at the ground. "You seem like a really fun person to be around but I never see you talking to anyone so I thought you might be lonely…"

Lovino stared at Antonio for a couple of seconds before he let out a sigh and groaned, "Fine. We can be friends bastard. But I'm only doing it to get you to shut up and stop whining about it." Then he groaned again at that happy chirp Antonio gave him in response. _If I hadn't had see how that bastard actually was on a case I would have thought he was lying about the whole damn thing about being a good detective…_ Lovino thought as he stood there watching Antonio start rambling about all the fun they're going to have and all the things they can do together when they hang out.

"Will you quit rambling like a dumbass? You sound like my stupid fratellino." Lovino said as he started to push Antonio into the classroom while glaring at the eavesdroppers. "Just sit at your damn desk and be quiet for once dammit!"

"Si~! Okay Lovi!" Antonio chirped and plopped down in his chair just as Yao walked in.

"Good morning class." He said with a smile as he looked around the room. "I have very exciting news today. Since the Cultural Festival is coming up very soon I want you all to come up with ideas and then present them after lunch. The most popular one will be what our class does this year. So make sure you all think of a good idea aru." Then he immediately got started on the lesson.

"Lovi? What did señor Wang mean by Cultural Festival?" Antonio asked leaning over to Lovino's desk since Yao had put then right next to each other.

"Our principal's a huge fan of Japanese culture. Well that's what all of these dumbasses say, I just call the bastard creepily obsessed." Lovino replied with a small shrug. "But anyway, since he's such a fan he decided to have the school have its own culture festival and all the bastards at the board office went nuts over it thinking it was such a new and original idea in this county. So our school's the only one who has it and it's a pain in the ass to get all together but at least we get out of homework and test for a week so who gives a damn."

"OOH! That sounds like fun! I can't wait!" Antonio said excitedly. "What did your class do last year?"

Lovino's face flushed red and he turned his head away before muttering, "….a fashion show. It was the French bastard's fault. I was forced to wear a fucking purple tuxedo of all things…."

Antonio let out a laugh at Lovino's bright red face. "Ahaha~ you look just like a tomato Lovi. But I bet that outfit looked really cute on you~."

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled as he punched Antonio in the arm. "And I don't look anything like a fucking tomato!" Causing all the other students (except Arthur and Kiku who only sighed) to start laughing at the two.

"Mr. Vargas, Mr. Carriedo please go stand in the hall until lunchtime aru." Yao said with a sigh as he pointed at the door.

…

"This is your fucking fault bastard…I hope you're fucking proud of yourself." Lovino growled at Antonio after they were standing there for a few minutes.

"Lo siento Lovi. I didn't want this to happen either." Antonio said with a nervous smile. "But at least we get to talk more si?"

Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms. "And look like a couple of fucking idiots because we got put outside in the damn hallway like some fucking grade school brats." Then his stomach let out a grumble. "Aw fuck! When the hell is lunchtime anyway? It's bad enough I slept through breakfast this morning!"

"Ahaha~ you must have been really sleepy to do that." Antonio laughed. "What were you doing that made you so tired?"

That made Lovino freeze up for a second. _Dammit! Why the hell didn't I think before I sprouted that out of my damn mouth! It's not like I can fucking say: oh, because I was busy robbing a museum and making sure that you and the damn police didn't arrest me!_ "I was doing schoolwork bastard. Unlike you I'm not a oh so famous detective that can get away from that shit because I had to go solve some random murder case." Lovino finally said since that was true as well. When he had gotten back home he had to pull an all-nighter to get his homework done so he wouldn't look suspicious.

"Oh, but it wasn't a murder case Lovi." Antonio said with another laugh. "It was something else."

"And that was…?" Lovino asked even though he knew exactly what Antonio was doing, but it would look odd if he didn't ask and already seemed to know about it.

"Oh, well I probably shouldn't tell you this but I came here to catch Spirito di pomodoro. That's what I was doing last night but he got away so I'll have to wait until the next time he sends a calling card to try again."

"And I hope that he shoots you right in the damn forehead bastard, then I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore." Lovino said but he knew that Antonio would know he didn't mean anything by it.

"Ahaha~ that wouldn't happen Lovi. I don't know how to describe it but I get the feeling that he doesn't actually like stealing but feels he has to for some reason. And because of that he is going out of his way to make sure that he doesn't actually hurt anyone." Antonio explained with his emerald eyes shining brightly as he talked.

Lovino stared back at him in shock since everything Antonio had just said was all correct. He always hated having to do that, putting on that mask and becoming a phantom thief, but without the money they could never pay for the heart surgery that his grandfather needed to live. Since he felt guilty about doing that he usually went out of his way to make sure that no one got hurt during his heist, with the exception of knocking out a cop or two. "You're making him sound he's like a good person…aren't you supposed to be the bastard whose supposed to arrest him."

"Si! I am. But that doesn't mean that I have to hate him and call him evil. No one deserves that." Antonio simply said with a bright happy smile. "And even if he is a thief there's something about him that makes him seem special."

"What the hell…? No normal person talks like that bastard…Are…you actually in lov-?" Lovino started to say but was cut off by the bell ringing. "Finally! Now I can get some damn food." Then he started walking towards the cafeteria with Antonio bouncing along next to him. _I don't get it…_ Lovino thought as he threw a quick glance at Antonio, and also feeling glad that the bell had rung just then stopping him from finishing his question that he was still unsure about. _It sounds completely stupid to come up with this shit from how he sounded just now…but….Is he in love with Spirito di pomodoro…?_

!~!~!~!~!

"Well, since you all had some time. Did anyone think of something our class can do for the festival? I hope that's it's something different and unique." Yao asked as he looked around the room to see who would speak up. "Anyone who has an idea can speak up and I'll put it on the board. Then we can all vote on it aru." Then he rubbed his forehead and said, "But please come up with GOOD ideas…I don't want to get in trouble again aru."

"Well then you're in luck teach!" Alfred exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair. "I say that we do a haunted house and scare the crap out of people! We can use Hollywood movie effects and everything!"

"And then you'll be wetting yourself from every scary thing you see." Arthur snorted. Then he straightened his tie and said, "But I suggest that we have a fortune telling/magic booth. We've never done that before."

"You just wanna cosplay as Harry Potter. Don't lie to everybody Iggy, it's not nice." Alfred said bursting out laughing. "Piss off wanker!" Arthur shouted and proceeded to strangle him before Yao had to break them up.

"Kesesese. What about a strip club? Then people can see my five meters of awesomeness." Gilbert sniggered and holding his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"What did I just tell you Mr. Beilschmidt? I said ideas that WON'T get me into trouble.." Yao said as he rubbed his forehead again. "Please learn to listen aru."

"I have an idea sir. What about a play?" Francis asked holding his hand up. Then he smiled when he saw the interested expressions directed at him (except for Lovino who had chosen to look out the window and ignore everyone else in the room) and continued. "It's a story about forbidden amour between a high status detective and our own resident phantom thief Spirito di pomodoro~."

_Che, figures the French bastard would come up with a fucked up idea like that._ Lovino thought with a slight snort. _Bet they're all just going to call him insane and then come up with their own stupid ideas._

But Lovino was proved wrong, especially when Alfred jumped up again and shouted, "Heck yeah! Awesome idea dude! I call dibs on the toughest most heroic cop on the whole police force! OH! Can we have all the cops dress up like power rangers too cuz I want the red one!"

"Sit down you git! And you can't call dibs on any other character until we have the main ones finalized!" Arthur scolded him and forced him to sit down. Then he looked at Francis and asked, "So who were you thinking of as the main characters frog."

"Oh, Arthur why must you hurt me with your cruel nicknames?" Francis said in an overly dramatic fashion and a fake hurt look. But then he smiled and said, "But I thought it was obvious mon ami. It would be our new friend and _real_ detective Toni as the detective and our favorite short tempered Italian Lovi as Spirito di pomodoro~."

"Ahahaha~ that sound fun Francis! I'll try to do my best to act like a detective onstage." Antonio laughed while Lovino had a very different opinion. "HELL NO! Why the hell do I have to do it? Pick someone else dammit!" Lovino shouted. _How the hell can I 'pretend' to be Spirito di pomodoro without getting caught? Damn that French bastard for coming up with this fucked up idea. _He thought as he glared at Francis.

"But mon petit Lovi…" "NO! The answer is NO! And don't you fucking call me that bastard!"

After this had gone on for a while Gilbert whistled to get their attention then said to Lovino, "Fine. Then we won't ask you to. We'll just go borrow Feli for it and let you help his class and work with bruder instead."

Lovino glared at the smirk on Gilbert's face and growled, "Fine. I'll do it. But only because I hate that damn potato bastard and I don't want Feliciano to end up having to do this shit." Then he growled even more when Francis ignored him and started rambling about what he needed to do to get the show ready in time.

"Yay! Gracias Lovi! I bet we'll have a lot of fun being costars together!" Antonio chirped as he lunged and glomped Lovino. "I bet you'll do a great job acting!"

"Stop hugging me all the time bastard!" Lovino yelled trying to push Antonio off. "And who the hell says I'll like having to do this with you anyway?" Then he smacked him when Antonio started laughing, "Don't you start laughing dammit!"

…

"That…bastard!" Lovino growled as he sat at the desk in his bedroom running his fingers through his hair (avoiding the one curl of his) feeling annoyed. "How the hell am I supposed to pretend to be Spirito di pomodoro when I AM him! And to make it all fucking worse I have to work with the tomato bastard in a fucking LOVE STORY of all the damn things in this whole fucking world!"

Then Lovino sighed and stood up. "Dammit…I guess I can't do anything about it now…all I can do is act in a way that won't get me caught and do a good enough job so that they don't murder me for screwing up the damn play." As Lovino sat there his eyes drifted to a large picture in the newspaper that was almost falling off the side of his desk.

Quickly picking it up Lovino started analyzing the image of a small cat statue with a critical eye. After reading the article about what is supposed to be made up of pure jade Lovino smirked and said, "heh, looks like I just found my next target. And it looks like a pretty damn good one too." Then he set it down and started to write out the calling card for his next heist.

* * *

><p>And now he's getting ready to go after another one! XD But the next chapter and on will have the magicfantasy part of the fanfic and also make the title make more sense.

Oh, and points to people who can guess what anime/manga the whole play thing came from. Hint! Greece's voice actor played one of the main characters. XD

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	4. Nekomimi Switch

Back! I would have had this up yesterday but I got to feeling sick and stuff. :/ Buts! This one introduces the magic stuff (a fairly big part of it too!) with the fanfic! Yay! :D And yes, I did name the chapter title after a Vocaloid song. ^_^;

Thanks to **IchigoChan Shall Eat Your SOUL **and **Married2Nordics** for adding this to favorites! Thanks to **Echoes of Shadows**, **Elystriana**, **KiwiPanda7**, **kyr-is-here101**, and **OneAcquaintedWithTheNight**! And thanks to **darknessneko** and **xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx** for doing both! And thanks for all the reviews too! :D

**evemiliana**: Yeah…the pervertedness that is Gilbert lives on. XD And yep! For once Francis actually has a good idea…somebody needs to take a picture. XD

**Hotaru-Naichingeru**: Uh…you're welcome? ^_^; But yep! Lovino's going to have to do a lot of acting soon. XD And the reason why Iggy didn't suggest Doctor Who is because I know next to nothing about the show except for what they mention on Big Bang Theory. ^_^;

**RukiaoftheBloodMoon**: Yep! An update! XD

**Xou**: What? Really…ugh…stupid google translate. I'll have to fix that. =_=; But yeah, it's perfectly okay if you want to help with the French and you don't have to ask you can just tell me. ^_^; And thanks for the compliment! :D

**xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D But…now I want a ninja bunny…

**EmeraldKonoha197**: Well part of this is. The rest if based off of Kaito Kid. ^_^; But thanks! :D

**Simple Shimmers**: Part of it is. XD But don't know about Daisuke though. ^_^; And look! I updated! :D

**Ukie Uzumaki**: Yep! That's who I was hinting at! XD And thanks!

**KichiMiangra**: Well, maybe it's because they never released Magic Kaito in English? (even though I want them to. :/) But yeah, that's where the play idea comes from and boy is that going to be fun to write. XD

**Unknown Variable**: Animorphs? I used to read/watch it but now I forgot everything in it. Good job Dogsrule..good job… :/ But thanks! I kind of wish I could draw so I could show people what it looks like. ^_^;

**skribble-scrabble**: Who knows? XD But the target's going to end up being VERY important later in this fanfic. ;)

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: I had to use Francis. Just about all of the saner characters are in Feli's class. (and yes I did that on purpose. XD) ^_^; And yep! He gets dragged into everything…and I know how that feels… ;/

Don't own Hetalia. Heck, I don't even own my own leg! The boxer claimed that as her pillow. :/

….wow..that was a long author's note… ._. Aw well! XD

* * *

><p>"DUDES! Guess what the newspaper guys just said! Spirito di pomodoro's going after this really old jade cat statue thing tonight at 8!" Alfred announced as soon as he walked into the room. "We should try to catch him to! We can be the Class 1-A Fight Squad! And I'll be the HERO of course!"<p>

"Alfred…you say the same exact thing every single time he sends in a calling card. Will you _please_ act your age for once?" Arthur said with a groan and refusing to look at Alfred any longer. "And that is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard in my life!...except for that bloody nickname of 'Iggy' you gave me."

"Meanie." Alfred whined as he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh yeah!" Gilbert perked up and looked at Antonio who blinked and looked over at him. "You're the one trying to catch him now right? Tell the awesome me all about it!"

"Huh? Oh, si! Of course I can! Well what I'm allowed to tell at least." Antonio chirped smiling. Meanwhile Lovino sat over at his desk making it look like he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at all while still trying to listen in. "Does anyone have any questions that I can answer first?"

"I do. How attractive was our little phantom thief?" Francis asked with a very perverted smile on his face that made most of the room uncomfortable to be near him. "I couldn't see him too well since the room was very dark and he kept his distance away from me but he seems really cute. He looked fairly slender in the body and he had these beautifully brilliant green eyes even though he used them to glare at me~." Antonio said with his eyes shining brightly and looking more and more excited with each word that he spoke.

"Ohonhonhon~ how I would love to be in your place my friend. He sounds truly handsome."

"Si~ he is~" Antonio nodded, "Any more questions?"

"The awesome me has one!" Gilbert perked up. "Why'd you let him go? If you caught him then you could've claimed that thief's vital region already!"

Antonio laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't let him go on purpose Gil… he tricked me. But I won't let him do the same thing next time!"

Gilbert burst out laughing and almost fell off of his chair, "Kesesesese~ he _**tricked**_ you? That's so unawesome of you Toni. I'd thought you'd be better than that."

"Ahahaha~ si! I guess so Gil." Antonio laughed as well. "Si? What is it Lovi?" Antonio asked when Lovino threw an eraser at his head to get his attention.

"What the hell is wrong with all you bastards? You're making a damn **thief **sound like a fucking movie star or something!" Lovino growled as he glared around the room.

"Oh, right I forgot. You hate Spirito di pomodoro because even though he's Italian he doesn't fall flat on his face whenever he tries to do something." Gilbert said with a teasing smirk and wink, "Don't worry Lovi, one day you'll be able to not kill yourself when we play football."

"SHUT UP! And that's not the fucking problem! I knew you were pretty fucking stupid but I didn't think you were that damn bad!" Lovino shouted before he stomped out and headed straight to the school's garden.

After Lovino sat staring at a bird feeder he heard someone quietly sit down next to him.

"Lovino-kun…are you feeling all right?"

"…yeah…I'm fine." He muttered not looking at Kiku. "Sorry for that rant back there….it's just..I hate hearing about how cool Spirito di pomodoro is when I personally know that it's all for money…"

"Ah, but it's not for the money Lovino-kun." Kiku said with a gentle smile. "You told me yourself that it's to save your grandfather's life. Even if your methods are a bit unconventional you still have good intentions. I wouldn't help you if you were doing it just for the money."

"Si..you're right. Grazie for that Kiku, I really needed to hear it."

Kiku smiled back and replied, "どういたしまして [you're welcome]. I'll always help if you need it. That's what friends do."

"Again grazie." Then Lovino stood up and looked at Kiku. "Well, guess we'd better go back to the damn class now so we can get this damn day over with. But knowing all those bastards we won't have a room left."

…

"Heh, there's that damn thing." Lovino muttered from his hiding place in the vent and trying to remember the exact name of the jewel. "huh..doesn't seem to be anyone in there except for the tomato bastard…wonder why that is…" He wondered out loud feeling suspicious about Antonio's actions.

When Antonio turned to look at something else in the room Lovino dropped one of the plastic tomatoes into the room and let it roll next to Antonio before exploding. Then he quickly pushed the vent covering open and flipped down into the room (Damn albino bastard for saying that his agility sucked. What the hell did he know anyway?) landing next to the display case.

But when Lovino took off the glass covering and held the small statue in his hands Antonio turned around and smiled at him while letting out a slight cough from the leftover smoke. "Ah~ there's my tomatito. How are you this evening?"

"What kind of question is that to ask someone who's currently robbing a museum? How damn stupid can you get?" Lovino asked trying to leave the curses out of the sentences since that would probably get him caught, after all who else cursed as much as he did on a day basis?

"Ahahaha~ I don't know tomatito. But it's no crime to ask si?" Antonio said with a laugh as he looked at Lovino smiling.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke? I thought you're supposed to be on the job right now." Lovino asked on the defensive and keeping an eye out for signs of other policemen in the room. But so far it seemed to be just him and Antonio in the room. While keeping his eye on Antonio Lovino started to inch backwards towards the window to check and see if Antonio put something inside it again.

"I guess it sounds like one. But I didn't mean to say it like that." Antonio laughed again before taking a step closer to Lovino making the thief back away. "But you seem so tense right now. What's the matter?"

It was taking everything Lovino had to not start yelling at the clueless detective and start cussing him out like he would have done if he was himself. But even then he couldn't keep himself from saying, "Maybe it's because I'm trying to _rob_ this damn museum and _you're_ the one who's supposed to arrest me?" Then he growled and muttered "dumbass" under his breath when Antonio finally understood.

But even then Antonio was still walking up towards him and starting to back him into a corner. "Stay back!" Lovino ordered just before he stepped back into a bright patch of moonlight. Almost instantly Lovino felt a searing pain in his left wrist and a quick glance told him that something was starting to glow there. "W-What the hell did you do…?" He choked out as he collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

!~!~!~!~!

_Where am I…?_ Lovino groggily thought as he started to wake up. As he looked up nothing he saw that nothing in the room looked familiar to him. Judging from where he was it looked like he was laying on a couch but it seemed huge. _I have to get out of here!_ He thought as he tried to stand up but fell back down. _What the hell?_ Then he looked down at his hands but found brown paws instead. _PAWS? Why the hell do I have paws for? _Another glace behind him showed him the long tail that was starting to curl around him reacting to his distress. _I'm a fucking CAT! What the hell is going on?_

Then he jumped and ducked underneath one of the pillows when he heard someone walk into the room. "Oh, there you are tomatito!" Antonio chirped as he knelt down and pulled the pillow off Lovino before picking him up. "How are you feeling? I was really worried when you passed out like that."

Lovino tried to say something in reply but all that came out was a meow. _I can't even talk like this? Wait..he called me tomatito! The only one who he calls that is Spirito di pomodoro! SHIT!_ Then he jumped out of Antonio's arms and backed away from him feeling very wary about what Antonio would do next.

Antonio stood there confused before it clicked to him and he smiled and knelt down to Lovino's level. "Oh, I see what you're worried about. But you don't need to worry about me taking you to the police. I won't do something like that to you when you obviously need help right now. And plus, I don't think that they'll believe me if I tell them a cute little gato is the famous Spirito di pomodoro si?"

Something in Antonio's voice and words made Lovino feel that he could trust him…at least for the moment. "{fine bastard. I'll trust you for now.}" Lovino tried to say but once again it came out as s series of meows.

"Ahaha~ I guess you're saying gracias." Then Antonio stopped and thought for a second. "But it's going to be hard to understand you right now…OH! I got it!" He chirped as he walked out of the room and came back in carrying a laptop that he set in front of Lovino and turned on. "You can use this! I saw someone having a cat do this in a story before."

Lovino stood there blinking at Antonio until he looked at the laptop in front of him and started pressing buttons with his paws. 'what kind of stupid story has a cat typing?' he asked.

Antonio laughed and quickly took a picture with the camera on his phone. "Ahaha~ I don't know but it was really cute. And look! It works for you right now tomatito!"

'Shut up. Just how the hell is this cute? And why the hell did you turn me into a cat if it's not to arrest me anyway?'

"Huh?" Antonio asked looking confused, "But I didn't do that. I don't know why that happened to you either."

_He doesn't know…?_ Lovino thought and then made a mental note to go see Arthur about this when he would be able to since he was into magic and spells. _Maybe brow bastard can actually be useful for once._

Then they sat there for a few minutes until Antonio perked up and said, "If you don't mind my asking why do you steal things? I was talking to someone who really doesn't seem to like you a while ago and I told them that I noticed you seem like you don't like to do this, so why?"

Lovino flinched and stayed quiet until he typed, 'because I have to. And that's all you're getting out of me. What does it matter to me if someone hates me?' _It's not like I can tell him I'm the one he had the damn conversation with_, he thought as he stared at the screen watching Antonio through the reflection.

"Ah…I see…" Antonio mumbled and knelt down again and gently stroked the fur on Lovino's head while ignoring the protesting meows and almost being scratched. "But it does matter. It's the same as I told my amigo. No one deserves to be hated and called evil."

Then he smiled and said, "But you must be hungry right now since you slept for almost the whole entire day and all of last night too. Do you want some paella? I don't know how much of it you're allowed to eat but I'm sure the seafood's fine for you."

'fine….grazie.' Lovino typed then stood up and stretched before following Antonio into the kitchen while thinking about what he was just told. _No one deserves to be hated and called evil huh…_

After they had finished eating and Antonio had cleaned up he carried Lovino back into the living room and set him on his lap. Lovino immediately tried to squirm out of the hold but ended up being held more firmly. "Aww! Don't do that!" Antonio whined. "You're really soft and cute like this!"

But Lovino let out a hiss and tried to squirm even harder until he exhausted himself and let out a big yawn. _Fuck…I guess I can't do anything else right now…_ he thought as he curled up into a ball on Antonio's lap and with his ear twitching in annoyance from the coos Antonio was giving him about 'how cute he was'. Then he felt Antonio's hand start petting him and before he knew he started purring just as he fell asleep.

When Lovino woke up again he noticed two things; one, he was human again. And two, his head was resting on Antonio's lap. When he noticed that Lovino immediately jumped away blushing a full bright red and stared at Antonio, but the detective was far too deeply asleep to notice.

Lovino sighed then stood up and put a hand to his face to check if his mask was still there. When he felt it Lovino let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed a nearby notepad and pen on the end table and scribbled a note that only had one word, 'grazie', before he left. After all he had a certain Brit to see.

!~!~!~!~!

"hm…sounds like brow bastard's home." Lovino muttered out loud to himself as he hid in the bushes next to the large house. He made sure to take extra care to not be seen since he was still dressed like Spirito di pomodoro and being caught was the last thing he wanted at the moment. After a glance at his left wrist that now had a small imprint of a daisy Lovino quietly went to the back of the house and picked the lock then walked into the kitchen and shut the door.

At first Lovino thought that maybe Arthur was busy doing something since he hadn't come to check the noise Lovino made but as soon as he thought that he was stopped short with a star shaped wand pointed directly in his face.

"You…what are you doing here?" Arthur growled while keeping a tight grip on his wand. "What does a phantom thief want with me or my home?"

"I…" Lovino said hesitantly and trying to not show fear at the glare Arthur was giving him. "…I need your help."

Arthur's expression turned from anger to slightly gloating. "Oh really…the great Spirito di pomodoro needs my help? I can't imagine why. But I'll only listen on one condition…take off your mask. I prefer to know exactly who I'm speaking to."

Lovino growled but deciding he had no choice, slowly reached up and took the mask off while glaring at Arthur the whole time. "That work for you bastard?" He asked as he removed the hat too and let his hair curl bounce back into shape while Arthur let out a gasp.

Arthur stared back in shock before he let out a small laugh, "Oh, this is rich. The one person in class who seems to hate Spirito di pomodoro with a dying passion is really the thief himself. I can't say I've seen something this amusing in a long time." Then he calmed down and said, "Well, I won't say anything about your thievery for the moment so you can tell me what the problem is. I'll assume it's something magical since you chose to talk to me about it."

"It is." Lovino answered while still glaring at the look on Arthur's face. _Damn bastard's way to fucking cocky, him calling himself a 'gentleman' is a load of bullshit._ But then he said, "Well as you already know yesterday I sent a calling card in saying I was going to steal that damn cat statue. But when I got there and was cornered by the tomato bastard I stepped into the moonlight while holding it and the damn thing turned me into a fucking cat. And now there's this mark on my arm." Then he held out his wrist for Arthur to see.

Arthur held on to it and stared with a calculating look on his face. "Well…this is interesting." He finally said after a few seconds. "I guess I'll have to do some research. When I have information I'll come find you. Now get out of my house, I don't want anyone finding you here."

Standing up Lovino nodded then started to walk out the door, "grazie bastard." He said as he looked back, then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

…

"Stupid… fucking… cat hair!" Lovino growled as he tried to use a lint brush to remove the cat hair from inside his red suit. "That damn shit really does get everywhere! Dammit! Don't tell me I have to ask Feliciano how to get rid of it!" Then he tossed it onto his bed and flopped back onto to the bed too. "Forget it. I'll just toss the damn thing in the laundry later when Feliciano isn't home."

Then he sat there for a few seconds staring at his wrist, but the daisy was now covered by his watch. _Wonder what brow bastard will find out….I hope this shit doesn't happen again… _He thought before his thoughts drifted to Antonio. _But why did he help me then….am I right and that bastard really is in love with Spirito di pomodoro?... UGH! What the hell am I even thinking? The damn idoita is a fucking detective! The only reason why he's after Spirito di pomodoro is so he can arrest me and throw my ass in jail to rot!_ But somehow Lovino didn't feel too convinced.

Before Lovino could think about it anymore (or try to start thinking about something else) the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is it now?" He asked as he quickly hid the suit and made his way to the front door. But when he saw Antonio's smiling face he groaned and smacked his forehead even though he opened the door anyway. "What the hell do you want bastard?"

"Hola Lovi~." Antonio chirped. Then he held out a stack of papers. "Francis just gave me the script for the play and asked me to bring you your copy. We can read through it together if you want to!"

"Why the hell would I want to do that with you?" Lovino dead-panned, "And the only damn reason why I'm doing this fucking play is because I was practically **blackmailed** to do it!"

"AWWW! Please Lovi! It'll be fun! Please!"

"NO! No means no dammit!"

Antonio started pouting, "Por favor?"

"Saying it in Spanish doesn't fucking change my mind bastard!" Lovino screeched and got ready to slam the door shut but Antonio stuck his foot in between keeping the door from closing.

"Lovi…please just do this? For me? Your amigo?" Antonio asked looking down at the ground depressed.

Lovino watched him for a while until he sighed and opened up the door again. "Fine. Come on in bastard."

Antonio let out a chirp and bounced inside. "Gracias Lovi~."

"yeah yeah. Now shut the hell up already." Lovino grumbled as he shut the door behind them. "Go wait in the living room, I'll be right there." As he watched Antonio walk off he thought, _Damn he's a pain in the ass! But…maybe I can find out more of what the bastard meant with what he said about Spirito di pomodoro._ Then he started walking to the living room while yelling, "And don't you touch a _**single**_ damn thing bastard!"

* * *

><p>Wow…seven pages… O_O Awesome! XD But next chapter will have explanations and stuff. I didn't put it here because that would have made it super long. ^_^;<p>

Oh, and the 'stories' that Antonio was talking about are really fanfics that I read. ^_^;

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	5. Explanations and kitty hugs

Uh…I'm back? ^_^; been kind of busy since I'm going to be entering in a cake decorating contest in a couple of weeks so that'll make updates kind of irregular. (Just a heads up) But I'll get back into the swing of things soon! I'll make sure of it! *fist pump*

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites, alerts, or sent a review! ^_^ I would say who by username but for some reason it's not letting me see that part of the site. So sorry. :/

**evemiliana**: He never left…unfortunately. =_=; But si! Lovi kitty! :D

**xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx**: Well…sorry, but it's just going to be a cat. ^_^; but a thief bunny Lovi who steals carrots is a funny mental image too. XD But…you know what…It kind of confuses me too… :/

**Xou**: I have to update early or else I procrastinate. ^_^; But no, Iggy's not really going to do anything, well other than snide condescending comments since he's Iggy. XD But yay! Cheese sandwich! :D Even though the boxer stole it… mean boxer. :/

**Melodious Marmalade**: There is one where it's Antonio who's the phantom thief. Can't remember what it's called though. XD But thanks! Glad you like it! :D But no stealing Lovi kitty! He's mine dang it! DX

**Yamiyo .Darknight**: I would too if Iggy was pointing his magic wand in my face. XD But si! Neko Lovi is cute! :D

**Invisible Randome**r: Thanks! And look! A new chapter! :D

**Procella**: Wow…I think I need to start reading/watching Animorphs again…. :/ But…what's Felidae? ._.

I don't own Hetalia. If I didn't then I could make a Hetalia cake without worrying about that stupid copyright.

* * *

><p>"THAT FUCKING PERVERTED ASSHOLE! WE HAVE TO <em><strong>KISS<strong>_? CHE CAZZO!" Lovino yelled as he threw the script down on the coffee table not caring about all of the papers being bent and wrinkled. "WHEN I SEE THAT BASTARD HE'S DEAD! AND THEN HIS FUCKING DEAD BODY IS GOING TO BE BURNED TO A CRISP SO THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF THE ASSHOLE!"

"But Lovi!" Antonio whined trying to get the irate Italian to calm down. "I'm sure Francis didn't mean to type that. It's probably just a simple typing mistake!"

"Typing mistake my ass! He did this shit on purpose! Don't you defend that asshole!" Lovino growled and turned his glare on Antonio who only sat there smiling back at him.

"But Lovi~!"

"NO! And how many fucking times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Ve~ what's going on fratello?" Feliciano asked as he walked into the room with Ludwig. "You sound really mad about something!"

Lovino glanced over at Feliciano with a deep scowl on his face. "It's nothing Feliciano. Just drop it already."

"Ahaha~ we're going over the script of our class play for the Cultural Festival. We just got it today so we wanted to know a little about it before we started practicing." Antonio explained as he picked up Lovino's copy and started trying to smooth out the wrinkled parts.

Feliciano's eyes brightened up and he smiled at Lovino while bouncing a little in excitement, "OOH! Your class is doing a play! What's it about?"

"It's a love story Feli." Antonio replied, then he smiled at Lovino and said, "It's about a detective who's trying to catch Spirito di pomodoro and they end up falling in love with each other along the way."

"Ve~ really? I can't wait for to see it! Who plays who?"

"Ahahaha~ well our class decided to have me play the detective and for Lovi to play Spirito di pomodoro. But I already know that Lovi's going to look so cute-" Antonio laughed but was cut off by a pillow to the face.

"Don't . You . _**DARE**_ finish that damn sentence if you value your life bastard." Lovino growled while glaring daggers at Antonio who had started whining about being hit.

"Huh? Fratello's in the play? But I thought he didn't like doing things like that." Feliciano asked slightly puzzled from the thought of Lovino volunteering to be in the play (especially a pretty large part) in the first place, before he smiled brightly and chirped, "Yay! When I get a break from our café can I come watch it? Per favore!"

Lovino groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Fine dammit. But no damn pictures! And the only reason why I'm doing it is because I was fucking blackmailed to by the bastards in my class!"

"Ve…okay fratello…." Feliciano responded a little dejectedly. "I won't take any pictures…"

"Ugh…fine. You can take ONE picture. And you better be happy about me letting you do that dammit!" Lovino sighed, still rubbing his forehead.

"YAY! Grazie fratello!" Feliciano chirped as he lunged himself at Lovino and hugged him while ignoring the struggling and yells to let him go. "I'll make sure I do the best job I can at taking a picture!"

"And I'll take one too!" Antonio chirped. "I'm allowed to take one right Lovi?"

"Ugh…..Do whatever the hell you want to dammit…." Lovino groaned and smacked his head with a nearby pillow.

….

"DUDES! You won't believe this!" Alfred announced as he walked into the classroom waving a newspaper over his head. "There was a theft at the museum last night!"

"It wasn't Spirito di pomodoro last night was it?" Arthur asked with a slight glance at Lovino who looked shocked by Alfred's words.

_What the hell? I didn't steal anything last night! What is he talking about?_ Lovino thought as he waited for Alfred to continue and ignored Arthur's glance.

"What? No! Here, look at this." Alfred said as he tossed the paper at Arthur and hit him in the head with it. Then he continued while everyone took turns reading the article. "They said that they have no 'effing clue who the heck the guy is except for the fact that he was wearing all green and he didn't leave a calling card like how Spirito di pomodoro would so they weren't prepared at all for it. But the biggest thing that they're worried about is that whoever this dude is he killed two of the guards on duty. And they weren't even anywhere near the statue thing in the first place!"

_H-He d-did what….?_ Lovino thought. _Wh-Why would that bastard do something like that…? Wait! Where's the tomato bastard? H-He wasn't one of the ones…?_

But almost like an answer to Lovino's silent question (and worry even though Lovino refused to admit that) Antonio opened the door and wandered over to his seat yawning.

"What the hell's wrong with you bastard?" Lovino asked with nonexistent sigh of relief at seeing the Spaniard was fine. O-Of course it wasn't like he was actually _worried _about Antonio's safety or something like that.

"Ah, Hola Lovi~." Antonio chirped with a slightly tired edge to his voice. "I'm fine, just feeling a little sleepy is all. Nothing a siesta can't fix."

"Whoa!…wait…you weren't the one of the ones who went after that new thief right? It would be unawesome as hell if you got injured!" Gilbert demanded.

Antonio laughed a little and said, "No, I wasn't Gil. And I can assure you amigo that they'll never let me even if I want to since I would be too much of a liability for them. The only reason why I'm allowed to go after Spirito di pomodoro without getting in trouble is because he's strictly nonviolent."

"Ja…I see your point." Gilbert replied with a nod. "Better a harmless thief who mostly just pisses people off than a murdering bastard."

"W-Well, just make sure you don't get your stupid ass hurt at all bastard." Lovino stuttered.

"Aw~ Lovi~ were you worried about me?" Antonio asked smiling. "Don't worry, I won't let something like that happen to me at all."

Lovino's face flushed red and he sputtered, "H-Hell no! There's no fucking way I was worried about you dammit. You're imagining things!"

"Ahahahaha~ whatever you say Lovi~."

"**CHIUSO ****IL BECCO ****GIÀ ****DANNAZIONE**!"

While whining again Antonio lunged to the side and started trying to hug Lovino again but was interrupted by Yao walking in and getting the lesson set up.

As he sat there watching (and grumbling under his breath about 'damn touchy-feely bastards') Lovino felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly took it out and checked the new message when Yao's back was turned.

When he found it he opened up the new message that seemed to be from Arthur but all it said was, 'meet me when school is over today'.

_Huh? Did the bastard find something…?_ Lovino thought as he hid the phone back in his pocket when he saw Yao getting ready to start the lesson.

!~!~!~!~!

"Alright bastard. What the hell do you want?" Lovino asked as soon as the last bell rang for the day and he located Arthur (and made sure he ditched Antonio who was still being clingy).

Arthur only scoffed crossing his arms and said, "I highly doubt that's the proper way to talk to someone who has agreed to help you, especially after I was able to find out what you wanted. I thought you were better raised than that."

"Whatever bastard." Lovino replied with an eye roll. "So what the hell did you find out? I'm not going to turn into a damn cat right this very second am I?"

"Well…." Arthur started to say with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose you **could** if you wanted to. And if you knew exactly how to do it."

"….that doesn't make any fucking sense." Lovino finally said while starting at Arthur as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm trying to say is that the jewel you took has awaken a power within you. From what I was able to find out through my research it seems to be a part of a set called _**V**__**ita**_ and it's one of the strongest sources of magic in the world. The first one you took, also called _**incipiens**_, was to allow you and your body to start acclimating to its power. The form you took soon after was simply the start of it, with a good amount of coaching you should have a good grasp of the magic soon."

"Coaching…?"

"Yes. And we should get started on it as soon as you locate the second piece to Vita."

"Wait! Hold on for one damn minute." Lovino shouted and cut Arthur off before he could say more. "_We_? Where the hell did this 'we' shit come in?"

Arthur sighed and then continued. "Someone obviously needs to teach you the finer points of magic, especially since you're going to have it regardless of your own personal decision. And seeing how I'm the only one in the entire school who knows magic not to mention knowing about what you are doing in your spare time I can't see any other reason why I can't teach you. Also with the way you are now you can't control your transformation ability yourself so anyone with the right spell will be able to control it for you instead because you can't do it yourself. Understand my point?"

"Che." Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms defiantly. "Why the hell should I believe that? You could be making it up for all I know bastard. Prove it."

"So it comes to this…" Arthur muttered as he pulled a spellbook out of his page and flipped to a specific page. Then he started chanting and Lovino felt the mark on his wrist burn and start to glow while Arthur started growing larger in front of him as the spell continued.

"Do you see my point now Lovino?" Arthur asked as he looked down at the now feline Lovino. Then he knelt down to Lovino's level and looked him in the eye. "Or are you still going to remain stubborn?"

"{Shut the hell up bastard!}" Lovino hissed and backed away a little from Arthur with his tail twitching in irritation. "{This is your fucking fault! You tricked me dammit!}"

"No, it was your own fault Lovino. You insisted on being stubborn. And before you ask, no, I can't understand what you're trying to say I'm only guessing."

_Like that makes me feel better….damn that fucking asshole…_ Lovino thought as he glared at Arthur, or at least tried to glare.

Arthur sighed and picked up Lovino's bag. "Glaring at me won't help Lovino. Now this spell will last for a few hours until it wears off and when you get the chance you should start trying to track down the second piece or _**fortitudo**_ if you want to know its real name."

_I don't fucking care right now…_ Lovino thought feeling even more irritated since he was going to be stuck as a cat again for a while. But he also felt slightly worried since he wasn't wearing his mask when he changed so his eyes were still their normal color and the proof was in the small puddle next to him. And for some reason he still had the daisy imprint on his wrist and it was visible through the brown fur. _Dammit! What if someone's able to recognize me like this?_ Not to mention the fact that if he was found by Antonio again it would be way too suspicious to just be a coincidence.

But then Lovino heard a bright cheerful voice just before he was scooped up into a pair of arms, "Ve~ what a cute kitty! Is he yours Arthur?"

"{F-Feliciano?}" Lovino meowed as he looked up at Feliciano who chirped in response and hugged him even closer.

"No, he belongs to an aunt of mine and I'm watching him for the day." Arthur said with a small snort of laughter at Lovino's predicament. "But if you want you can watch him for me since I'm busy right now."

"Ve~ really? Grazie Arthur!"

"You're welcome Feliciano." Arthur said with a small laugh at seeing Feliciano's smile brighten even more when he was asked to watch Lovino. Then he held out Lovino's bag to Feliciano. "But here's your brother's school bag, he said that he'll be out for a while so he was wondering if you could take his bag back home with you."

"Ve~ okay! I'll make sure I do that!" Feliciano chirped as he took the bag then hugged Lovino again. "Come on kitty! Let's go home!"

…

"Ve~ here we are! What do you think kitty?" Feliciano asked as he walked into the living room and dropped Lovino's bag on the floor before sitting on the couch still hugging the cat in his arms. "I bet it looks really different from what you're used to doesn't it?"

_I'll say the damn place looks different. Everything's too fucking big now._ Lovino thought annoyed at Arthur, the whole situation he was apparently in now, Feliciano for being too huggy, and Ludwig just because he hated him in general anyway. But at the moment he was mostly annoyed at Arthur. _Damn brow bastard for doing this shit. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? Act like a real damn cat?_

Deciding that was probably the best thing to do at the moment Lovino simply let Feliciano start petting his back and he curled up into a small ball on his lap.

Then they sat there for a while and Feliciano kept chatting the entire time (and Lovino ignored him since the petting was starting to put him to sleep), but then he stopped and gently laid his hand against Lovino's back. Feeling confused as to why Feliciano stopped Lovino looked up to see Feliciano's eyes start becoming slightly teary.

"{Feli…? What the hell's wrong…?}" Lovino asked as he sat up and looked Feliciano in the eye and placed a paw on his hand.

"I'm sorry kitty…" Feliciano told him with a sad smile and used his other hand to stroke the paw. "I was just thinking about some things. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."

Lovino used his other paw to smack Feliciano's hand, "{No! Of course I want to hear about it dammit! So tell me what the hell's wrong right now!}"

"I guess you won't take no for a answer huh?" Feliciano asked with a slight laugh and hiccup. Then he continued stroking the paw for a minute before he spoke, "It's just….I keep thinking about nonno. He must be really sad and lonely being stuck in the hospital…and fratello refuses to see him….does that mean he doesn't care? He used to care…but now… And even when I ask him about it he always yells at me…"

"{I still do care!}" Lovino meowed and smacked his paw against Feliciano, then he pushed his head into Feliciano's hand, "{That's the whole reason why I'm doing all this shit as Spirito di pomodoro in the first place! I…just can't tell either one of you about it. So this isn't your damn fault alright!}"

Feliciano laughed at little at Lovino's actions and started petting him again saying, "grazie for trying to cheer me up kitty. I don't know why but for some reason it feels like my fratello's really the one trying to help right now. Doesn't that seem kind of weird?"

_No…not really dumbass._ Lovino thought as he watched Feliciano for signs of more tears.

"But…" Feliciano said rubbing the last of his tears away. "Even if it is weird I don't mind. It's a nice feeling. So again, grazie."

"{prego….}" Lovino meowed just as he started to fall asleep, but was feeling much better about his little brother_. But…I guess I could visit that bastard one of these days…._ Then he closed his eyes listening to Feliciano happily ramble again.

* * *

><p>AWW! So cute! Yay for kitties! =w=<p>

Buts! Note time! Have your pencils ready cuz this'll be important! (hope it's correct though. I used Google translate for the Latin. :/)

_**V**__**ita**__** – life**_

_**Incipien**__**s – Beginning**_

_**Fortitudo**__** – Strength **_

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	6. A Beginner's magic

Ciao~! I would have had this up sooner but I caught a cold. ^_^; (this on and off weather really tears me up. :/) Buts good news! I got first place in the cake competition! :D If anyone wants to see it here's the link: _**ht tp: / browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh=§ion =&q= strawberry+patch+cupcake#/ d4rirqu **_(Just remove the spaces)

Thanks to **APH1168kittens**, **Bakaerosurvival**, **BeautifulDeformity**, **brokenhallelujah14**, **CookiesForTheNeko**, **Owlflight12**, **Pasta'nRoses21**, **Procella**, **ShunKazamis-Girl**, **TheEpicPastaHero**, and **WannaDieMiku **for adding this to favorites!

Thanks to **Alexia-Esco**, **animerockchic**, **APH1168kittens**, **bakaerosurvival**, **BeautifulDeformity**, **BleachRisotto**, **Britishscones**, **brokenhallelujah14**, **Cifer10**, **DrastikkkMeasures**, **hana-chan n.n**, **Ipomoea Alba**, **laffingincircles**, **Rukih**, **ShabuShamu**, **SnowGirl999**, **StarInPureNight**, **Xiaowen**, **youdontwannaknow** for setting this on alert!

And thanks to **Invisible Randomer** , **LovinaxTonio95**, **Melodious Marmalade**, and **Rukih** for doing both!

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Yep! You sound like him. Poor Russia, you broke his heart. XD But have fun guessing cuz I'm not going to say ANYTHING. :P

**Procella**: OOH! Kitties! :D But no, the other thief isn't Antonio or Arthur. I'm going to keep dropping clues through the fanfic. So have fun guessing. XD

**Xou**: Thanks! :D Yep! There needs to be fluff! You can't have a Spamano fanfic without fluff! XD Well…I guess you can…but I like it better with fluff… :/

**evemiliana**: Nope! He can't! But he's surprisingly fun to yell at. XD And yep yep! Feli needs a hug. XD

**BeautifulDeformity**: I'm sure he is but it's just TOO much fun not to. XD And sorry but no awkwardness with that…but there will definitely be more awkwardness at some point. XD

**Danichantotally**: Uh…I don't know…I guess they just disappear. Never really thought about it before. ._. But thanks! Glad you liked it! :D

**Alexia-Esco**: Well, there's more now. ^_^; But thanks! Glad you like it so far! :D

**APH1168kittens**: Thanks! :D But no, he's not psychic. It's just a VERY big coincidence/him being a pain in the butt and pissing Lovino off. XD

**Invisible Randomer**: Yep! Kitty Lovi! :D And that would be really awkward huh? I wouldn't want to be in his place then! XD

I don't own Hetalia Boss Boxer told me I'm not allowed to. T^T

* * *

><p>…<em>fuck…I'm still a damn cat…isn't that just perfect..<em> Lovino thought as he woke up and looked around. Then he let out a sigh as he looked up at Feliciano's sleeping face. _At least Feliciano's still asleep… But now what the hell am I suppose to do?_ He thought just as the newspaper on the coffee table caught his eye. _Che, might as well since I sure as hell don't have anything better to do right now._

After squirming out of Feliciano's hold Lovino jumped down to the floor then started pulling on the edge of the paper with his mouth. When it landed Lovino started smoothing it out before he started reading. _Oh, I remember. This is that article that burger bastard was going on about in class, but I didn't get the chance to see it because of all of those other bastards._ But as he started reading he causally looked over at the picture and froze. The caption at the bottom said that it was the statue that was just stolen but something about the statue felt…wrong. Even if it was just in a picture. And even though it was a black and white it described it as a large all-black King Cobra with two rubies for eyes.

_W-What the hell…? W-Why am I so scared of a damn statue of all things…? _Lovino thought, but still couldn't shake off his fear and anxiety as he started to back away from the newspaper. But the vibrating of his cell phone quickly removed those thoughts as Lovino walked over to look at the message, even though it was a little hard to do without thumbs. Finally he got it open to see a message from Arthur: 'I need to discuss something with you right away. If you're back to normal call me. If you're not text me back.'

Letting out a small growl of annoyance Lovino pushed the reply button with his paw and typed. 'what the hell do you want bastard?'

'Well, I can see that being turned into a cat certainly hasn't changed your attitude. But were you able to see the article that Alfred was showing in class? I've only been able to see it just now.'

'i just started looking at it bastard. where the hell are you going with this?' Lovino typed feeling confused. _Does this have something to do with that bad feeling I have about that damn thing…?_ He wondered as he waited for Arthur to text him back.

'Well, it's must too difficult to discuss during a text. Are you somewhere where you can't be overheard so I can call you?'

Lovino looked up at Feliciano's sleeping face, then back at the cell phone. 'wait a minute.' Then he grabbed the tomato shaped charm (that Feliciano had practically forced down his throat on their birthday last year) and dragged the phone to his room. Then after some difficulty he managed to get the bedroom door closed and he turned back to the phone. 'ok. you can call now bastard.'

Sure enough a minute later the phone started ringing and Lovino pressed the talk button with his paw and let out a meow so Arthur would know he was there.

"Oh, good you're still there. This so be much easier now. Particularly since I know you won't be able to interrupt me." Arthur said and caused Lovino to let out a hiss and hit one of the other buttons as hard as he could. Then he sat there smugly when he heard the groan of pain from Arthur.

_Heh, take that bastard_. Lovino thought as his tail moved happily behind him. _Let's see you being that damn cocky now._

After another small curse Arthur continued, "well aside from your very childish behavior-" _You're not one to talk bastard._ Lovino thought with an eye roll. "-it seems that there's a new problem."

When he heard that Lovino's ears perked up and he stared intensely at the phone waiting for Arthur to continue. "Well I'm sure you remember about the set that you are now bonded with…but it seems that yours isn't the only one in the world. As they always say, if there's light then there has to be darkness as well."

"{What the hell?}" Lovino screeched not caring if Arthur could understand him or not. "{That doesn't make any fucking sense!}"

Then there was a sigh before Arthur said, "When Vita was created it was done so by removing all impurities from within the magical energy used to create it, but it's the same as a problem in chemistry you can't completely destroy matter you can only change it from one form to another and that's exactly what happened with Vita. And in doing so they created another set of jewels called _**mortem**_. And it is the direct opposite to yours."

"{direct…opposite…?}" Lovino meowed and stared at the phone.

"Yes, but unlike yours mortem's power is corrupting. And I fear what sort of person would be willing to go after it." Then there was a pause before Arthur said. "Lovino? Can you do something for me? It's very important."

Lovino blinked for a second at the serious tone in Arthur's voice. But then he nodded and let out a soft meow.

"Good. Now what I want you to do concentrate with all your willpower on your normal body, think you can do that?"

Lovino nodded again and closed his eyes. Almost immediately he felt what seemed like a rush of water go through his entire body and his limbs started to stretch and grow while the fur (and tail) started to retract and disappear. Then as soon as it was done Lovino collapsed onto the floor panting. "W-What the hell was that…?" He asked out loud but then he paused when he realized that he actually spoke.

"**That** was your very first use of your magic." Arthur's voice said from the phone. "And I must say that you did a much better job than I would have expected. Does everything seem back to normal?"

"Hold on for a minute bastard." Lovino said as he stood up. Then he walked over to the mirror on his dresser and groaned before smacking his forehead with his hand. "No..I'm the same fucking height as Feliciano and my eyes still look like a cat's."

"Ah. Well at least you were very close for your first attempt."

"Great…so what the hell is this about anyway?" Lovino asked as he stood there glaring at the mirror as it was the mirror's fault for this happening.

"Simple." Arthur replied. "I needed to judge how well you will be able to use your powers so I can know when I can start training you. Thankfully we can start right away."

"Wait…what about the whole waiting until I find that second damn piece and steal it shit?" Lovino asked as he turned his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"A unforeseen change of plans. Without a doubt this other thief will see Vita, along with you as an enemy and an obstacle that must be removed. The sooner you get a grasp of your abilities the safer you'll be. I'll talk to you later to decide when you start training." Then he hung up.

For a while Lovino stood there staring at the phone. _So this other bastard sees me as…an obstacle? What the hell did I get myself into now? _He thought with a scowl as he closed the phone and set it on dresser. _Why me…?_

!~!~!~!~!

The next day Lovino slowly walked to the classroom while still thinking about what Arthur had told him the night before. Even though he was glad to be completely back to normal (aside for the 'oh apparently you have really strong magic in you and now you have to learn how to use it') he still couldn't stop thinking about it, and he especially couldn't stop feeling worried about the new thief who most likely is out to get him despite the fact that he's never even seen him before and Lovino never even knew about the two different jewel sets until a couple nights ago.

But he only just started to walk into the room before he was dragged off by Francis and (for some odd reason) Kiku.

"What the hell! Get off me right now!" He yelled as he fought them all the way to the bathroom. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Francis only smirked and said, "It's a surprise petit Lovi~. One that you will surely love~."

As it turned out, Lovino really didn't like the surprise. In fact he absolutely hated it.

_Those bastards…._ He thought as he glared at the reflection in the window next to his desk analyzing the replica Spirito di pomodoro costume he was forced into. To make matters worse they even hid his own clothes so he was stuck in the outfit for the whole entire day, saying that it was to help him fit into his role as an actor so it would be easier. _The only fucking thing this is making easier is for me to be arrested! _

But the only good part was that it wasn't a completely accurate replica so there was no film in the eye pieces to make his eyes appear green. But to stay on the safe side Lovino made sure not to wear the mask or the hat, the last thing he wanted at the moment was for someone (especially Antonio) to make the connection between him and the thief.

_Dammit Kiku! Even you had to go along with this shit?_ He thought as he glared over at his friend who only smiled back at him. But his plotting was interrupted by a cheerful laugh and, "Ahaha~ look at you Lovi! You look so cute!"

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?" Lovino exclaimed as he fell off his chair in shock before glaring up at a smiling Antonio. "It's not funny dumbass." He growled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Okay okay. Whatever you say Lovi~." Antonio chirped. Then he looked Lovino up and down before asking. "But..why are you dressed like that? It looks just like Spirito di pomodoro's outfit."

"You can blame those bastards over there." Lovino said as he pointed backwards to Kiku and Francis while still scowling. "This was their fucked up idea to steal my damn clothes and force me into this shit."

"Oh..don't be like that petit Lovi~. I'm just trying to help you get your artistic juices flowing. So why must you hurt me with your cruel words?" Francis whined with a fake pout on his face.

"Because you're a perverted asshole of a bastard who tries to get into everyone's pants whenever you think you have the opportunity to. That a good enough reason for you?" Lovino spat. Then he turned and started to walk out the door muttering, "maybe I can borrow some of Feliciano's extra clothes…then I won't have to worry about looking so fucking stupid anymore…"

"I'll come with you!" Antonio chirped and immediately bounced after Lovino. "Wait for me Lovi!"

"Why the hell should I?" Lovino asked as he stopped and glanced back at Antonio. "You'll just be like all the other bastards in the class and laugh about it."

"It's laugh with you Lovi." Antonio corrected. Then he smiled and said, "And I wouldn't do that. At most all I'll do is think that it's cute and suits you."

Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms. "So you think I look like a criminal? Thank you every so fucking much bastard."

Antonio only laughed. "That's not what I mean Lovi. I'm only saying that the clothes look like they suit you. I wouldn't call you a criminal. And also, there's only one tomatito in the world. Same as how there's only one Lovi!"

"Tomatito? What the hell is that anyway?" Lovino asked despite already knowing who Antonio was referring to and also not liking the bright tone in Antonio's voice for some reason.

Antonio paused for a minute before he gave a soft smile and replied, "Oh, that's a special name I have for Spirito di pomodoro because he really does look like a tomate with the colors he wears. And when you think about it he really is my special tomatito."

"…..it sounds like you love him or something." Lovino muttered softly but loud enough that Antonio could hear.

"That's because I do. I love him."

"W-What…?" Lovino stuttered, unsure if he heard what Antonio just said correctly. _Did he really just say that he…?_

* * *

><p>And yes. I'm evil and leaving it off here. ^_^; (Please don't wring my neck. :)

Buts more notes! They didn't really get mentioned in this chapter but they will be important later!

_**Mortem**__**– death **_(opposite of _**Vita**_)

_**Interitum**_ _**– destruction **_(opposite of _**Incipiens**_)

_**Potestatem**_ _**– power **_(opposite of _**Fortitudo**_)

And that's all of this one folks! Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	7. Broken hearts and play rehearsals

I'm back after defeating the evilness that is writer block and schoolwork! :D Hope it won't come back…it already took writing _**A Second Chance**_ and _**Language Mashups**_ to cure it the first time. :/ (But yay for shameless advertising! XD)

Thanks to **animeloveramy**, **Kasai2166**, **maxridefan1234**, **pasta-pizza-Hetalia**, **RainingAzalea**, and **ReInCaRnAtIoNandHeArTaChE** for adding this to favorites!

Thanks to **Dark Chaos X**, **DecietfulHonesty**, **Leader of the Nargles**, **LinkinparkGxVyaoifan**, **Otaku-Entinty**, **reality7068**, **spamanosauce**, **TheWeirdLittleSister**, **What'sMyName'sBusiness**, **yeah9fun**, and **Yuri n' Chuka** for setting this on alert!

And thanks to **Neon Douche** doing both!

**Procella**: There is NO way it's Feli. XD But it does sound like a good nightmare though… ;) And the only other clue I'm giving is that it's someone who's not in Lovino's class, that includes students AND teachers. XD

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: VERY unsurprising. I think just about everything he does can surprise him. XD Buts yep! Kitty Lovi! I wants one! :D

**evemiliana**: I don't know. He might still kill you for going after his brother. XD And yep! He loves him and Lovino kinda knows magic now! :D

**Bookworm24601**: Uh…yeah… He is more likely isn't he…? ^_^;;;; But here's more! :D

**Alexia-Esco**: Yep! Kinda confession now real one later! XD I'll make _sure_ that happens. ;)

**Awesome Fangirl**: Thanks! :D I really like to make sure that they act and sound like themselves….even if I end up starting to sound like them myself at times… :/ But it IS love-love. I'm just cruel like that. XD And yep! That makes someone turns into a cobra. I picked a King Cobra because they're HUGE and venomous. ^_^

**Invisible Randomer**: Is it sad that not even I know if Antonio knows or not? ^_^; Meh. Probably. :/ But here's the chapter! :D

**animeloveramy**: Well, here's more! Hope you enjoy it! XD

I don't own Hetalia. But... in July I'll be able to own World Series 2! :D

* * *

><p>Lovino just stood there in shock as he watched Antonio repeat himself.<p>

"I love him Lovi. I love Spirito di pomodoro." Antonio said with a smile that seemed even more bright and happier than it normally did. "He's so amazing! How he always seems so calm, cool, and collected and how he really stands out from everyone else! OH! And I can't forget those beautiful eyes of his! They sparkle just like the jewels he steals! And-! Huh? Lovi…? Where did you go?" Antonio asked as he looked all around when he noticed the Italian had disappeared. _Did I say something wrong….?_ He thought feeling very confused as he started off in search of the missing Italian.

_D-Dammit!_ Lovino thought as he ran through the halls and stopped when he reached the gardens. Then he sat down on the stone bench and wiped away unshed tears. _Why the hell is this bothering me so damn much? I shouldn't give a damn about who the hell he likes! But….._ He thought as he leaned back with a small snort of humorless laughter. _All these years I've lost out to Feliciano in just about everything and now I'm losing to a fucking alter ego of ME. Isn't that ironic as hell….Wait…losing out? Why the fuck am I even thinking like this in the first place? UUGGHHH DAMMIT! Will you fucking snap out of this already Lovino? This isn't fucking like you at all! You're supposed to be Lovino Vargas AND Spirito di pomodoro! So act like it already! _He berated and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. What was making him think like this? There is NO way he liked Antonio! The said Spaniard was supposed to be the one to arrest him and throw him in jail! _Will you stop thinking like this dammit? You don't like that bastard! You should be spending your time thinking about how to get more money for nonno's surgery AND how to avoid getting arrested by that damn bastard! So get back on track right now dammit!_

But his self-loathing was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him, causing him to whip around and glare at the person (or in Lovino's mind the random bastard).

"Well, I certainly must say that you're very gutsy to be running around school dressed like that. You should be lucky that all of our classmates are such brainless gits that they can't make the connection."

"Fuck off brow bastard." Lovino growled as he glared up at Arthur. "And It's not like I had a fucking choice with this. Kiku and the French bastard forced me into this and stole my clothes so I can't change back to my uniform."

"Oh my…" Arthur said with a slight laugh in his voice. "Well…that certainly explains a lot."

Lovino let out a growl under his breath and stood up. "Well? What the hell do you want now dammit?"

Arthur just sighed. "Honestly. Must you always be so rude all the time? It's no wonder you're always being told you have an attitude problem."

"Just tell me what the hell you want then leave me alone…." Lovino hissed. But then he stopped and blinked when he realized what he just did. "D-Did I just….?"

Arthur nodded and then motioned for Lovino to follow him. "Yes. And that's the exact reason why I want to check something else. Now, if you'll come with me…"

When they reached the roof of one of the smaller school building Lovino looked around confused and wondering just what Arthur wanted to do there. "What is this about brow-?" He started to ask but was cut off when Arthur shoved him over the side.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?**" Lovino demanded when he landed. "**ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME OR SOMETHING?**"

"Quiet. Do you want the whole bloody school to hear you?" Arthur asked as he started climbing down the ladder near him and walked over to Lovino.

"**I DON'T FUCKING CARE DAMMIT! ESPECIALLY WHEN SOME ASSHOLE TRIES TO-!**" But before he could finish yelling Arthur covered up his mouth with his hand.

"I told you to stop yelling you git!" Arthur said with an exasperated and annoyed tone to his voice. Then he pointed down at Lovino's feet. "And if you'll take the time to notice then I'm sure you'll see that you landed on your feet when you fell."

Lovino looked down too to see that Arthur WAS right. "How the hell…?"

Arthur sighed again and said, "Must I explain everything? It's because of Vita. It's a safety mechanism for you as protection to keep you alive. Because the first part of Vita was in the shape of a cat it gave you some feline-like abilities." Then he caught Lovino's shocked expression and continued before he could say anything. "And before you ask no. It won't completely turn you into a cat, at most all it will do is give you a cat's flexibility and agility. And also the ability to land on your feet when you fall."

"Huh…." Lovino muttered. _After all this shit happening this part actually seems the most useful….._ he thought as he glanced up to the roof Arthur pushed him off of.

"Well." Arthur suddenly said. "Since this experiment turned out to be extremely useful I can now come up with some lesson plans for you. I'll be sure to tell you when I'm ready." Then he walked off back into the school.

"Lesson plans…?" Lovino grumbled. "What is the bastard? A teacher or something?" But when he started to head inside himself he was tackled to the ground with a teary voice crying, "L-Lovi! There you are! Don't run away like that!"

"AGH! Get the hell off me!" Lovino cried as he shoved Antonio off of him and stood back up. Then he started dusting off his costume. "Don't do that dammit!"

"B-But…I thought I lost you! You're my best friend and I was worried about you!" Antonio whined and started clinging to Lovino again.

"So? It doesn't give you the right to jump me like that! And who the hell said you can hug me?" Lovino spat as he squirmed out of the hug and glared at Antonio.

"Amigos hug each other Lovi." Antonio chirped with a smile that caused Lovino to think, _how fucking bi-polar is this bastard…?_

Lovino let out a snort. "Where the hell is that in the rule book on amici huh? I'd loved to see that." He said in a very sarcastic tone. "So why the hell are you here?"

Antonio blinked in confusion before he remembered and smiled, "OH! We need to go back and practice for the play! I think they're all looking for the both of us!"

"Ugh..fine…" Lovino said with a groan as he started to walk back in while being closely followed by Antonio. "Let's just get this damn mess over with already…."

!~!~!~!~!

"Non! Non! Non! That is not how you do it!"

Lovino growled after the fifth time Francis had interrupted. "What the hell is the problem now…?" He growled and glared at the Frenchman, already hating the fact the he was forced into the full costume for the rehearsal.

"Oh…where do I begin?" Francis sighed in a overly dramatic fashion. "This is a beautiful story of l'mour! And you're making it seem like you're going to kill Antonio any second now!"

"And who's damn fault is that…?" Lovino spat back. "I didn't even WANT to do this shit in the first place. I got forced into it remember bastard? If you don't like it find someone else then dammit."

"Oh…petit Lovi…why must you be so cruel…?" Francis asked trying to hold back (fake) tears.

"kesesese I think I know why…" Gilbert perked up with another smirk on his face that he directed at Lovino. "It's because the little Italian can't act. That's SO unawesome."

Lovino stiffen and his glare at Gilbert deepened. "What was that albino bastard..? I couldn't quite hear you…" He growled.

Gilbert's smirk grew wider when he saw that his plan to get Lovino riled up was working and he said, "Oh, you heard the awesome me. But just in case you didn't… You . Can't . Act."

If at all possible Lovino's glare got even darker. "I can so act you…."

"Really?" Gilbert asked with a fake innocent look on his face. But then it went back to a smirk. "Prove it."

Lovino growled then turned back to Antonio and grabbed his hand.

"W-We can't do this…" He said, sounding genuinely depressed as he looked down at the ground and speaking in a soft voice. "It's not right…"

Antonio blinked in shock before pulling himself together and saying his own line. "It doesn't matter if it's not right. I want you." He said, cupping Lovino's chin and gently forcing him to look him in the eye. "Nothing will ever change that."

"B-But….I'm just a thief….a criminal!" Lovino exclaimed (and inwardly twitching at his actions, but at least this is proving that he CAN act dammit!), pulling himself out of Antonio's grasp. "And you! You're a famous detective! We don't belong together! We can't belong together!"

Antonio reached out and pulled Lovino into a hug (causing him to flinch a little). "None of that matters to me…" He purred into Lovino's ear. "All I care about is you. If that means no longer being a detective then so be it. You're the one part that I refuse to give up, no matter what happens."

"Then….I guess if you can give up your job for me…I can give up being Spirito di pomodoro for you…." Lovino whispered and buried his face into Antonio's shirt. "You're the one part of my life that I can't give up either…"

Then a few seconds later Lovino pushed Antonio off of him and glared at Gilbert. "Well? Still think I can't act bastard?" He spat and crossed his arms with a smug/satisfied look on his face.

But Gilbert never got the chance to answer as Francis immediately started crying. "T-That was so beau! I-I knew I was right in picking you both for the part!" He sobbed and dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief. "I've never seen anything like this is my entire life!"

"Oh, get over yourself already bastard. It's sappy as hell and I only did it to shut the albino bastard up." Lovino grumbled, rolling his eyes at the crying Frenchman and speechless Gilbert.

"Ahaha~ really?" Antonio asked. "But you did such a good job Lovi! You really had me believing it!"

"That's because you're a dumbass who can't tell fiction from reality." Lovino quipped sarcastically.

Antonio laughed again. "Maybe so!" He chirped. "But..you did do a good job tomate~."

"Shut up bastard…" Lovino muttered and looked away from Antonio while crossing his arms. Why did those last lines feel like they could be so easy to say to Antonio…?

* * *

><p>Well? How was that for taking a while? :D Hope it's good….<p>

But the reason for the lines sounding SO sappy it's because it's FRANCIS who's writing it. Sappiness is to be expected. XD And can anyone else see that? Someone telling Lovino he can't act then he goes and blows them all away and renders them speechless? XD

Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D


	8. Attacked

And I am posting this earlier than I thought I would! Yay for me! XD Not too much Spamano fluff on this one.. but there IS brotherly fluff! So that's always a good thing! Right? :D But..whoa.. this thing hit 50+ Reviews… How did that happen… ? O_O

Thanks to **Alice P. Snow**, **CinoChan**, **OriginOfStardust**, and **swissaly** for adding this to favorites! Thanks to **AuroraSpes**, **Ghostheart**, **iTorchic**, **NightShadeHetalia**, **Pixelmicrocat**, **Tabby-tan**, **WeAllFlyHigh** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **CelesteTheDetective**, **chibis of evil**, **Kazehane-Rhapsody**, and **Noke Neko Lover** for doing both!

**Bookworm24601**: Yep! Sappy Francis. XD But I had to be sappy to make him sound sappy… dang it. :/ But…I'd probably play to see it too. XD And the cat ears and tail sounds cool! Maybe he can screw up practicing again…

**evemiliana**: Have fun trying to convince Lovino to sing in an opera… XD But…yeah… alter ego… I think I've been watching too much Batman with dad… I would say I'd make sure that this doesn't turn into something like that but with Lovino's mouth along with Francis and Gilbert this is as far away from Batman as it could be. XD

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Really? Not even to call him an idiot? XD And yep! He's cat-like! Hope he doesn't fall to the evilness of the evil string. XD But Lovino couldn't smack him because then Yao could catch him and he's get in trouble… again. XD

**animeloveramy**: Same here. It hurt my pride a little that I can even GET sappy. XD And yep! He's kitty like now! And here's more! XD

**Noke Neko Lover**: Well, it's D. N . Angel AND Magic Kaito. XD And some of the stuff intentional, like the play. XD And yep! That one's it! Thanks for reminding me of the name. XD But thanks! Even though it's not my Latin. It's me using Google translate's Latin. But hopefully the Italian will be just from me soon! :D

**ShunKazamis-Girl**: Ciao! :D But..what would I do if I was like Antonio (scary thought. XD)? Well… I'd probably do what he in the chapter. Use a trick to counter a trick. ;)

**ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl**: Thanks! But that sounds like really weird timing then. XD Buts I'm glad you like it! :D

**Kazehane-Rhapsody**: Thanks! And OF COURSE it's Spamano. Why wouldn't it be? SPAMANO 4EVER! XD (Too much sugar again.. dang I gotta stop doing that… :/)

**LinkinparkGxVyaoifan**: Thanks! And look! I updated surprisingly early! XD

**InTheAsylum**: Yep! Francis is totally sappy. XD And no. It's not Liechtenstein. If it was then Switzerland would shoot me. ^_^; Buts I'm glad you like it! :D

**Alexia-Esco**: Yep! I updated! XD But I wish I could do the acting part in cosplay that would be fun. XD But here's the new chapter! XD

**Tabby-tan**: Yay! High-fives! XD But part of it's D. N . Angel and the rest is Magic Kaito. ^_^;

**AuroraSpes**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Have fun guessing! XD

I no own Hetalia much like my bed that the boxer stole from me because she said she's cute and deserves it. XD

Wow…that's a long author's note.. XD OH! Before I forget. I DID figure out if Antonio knows, suspects, or doesn't know if Lovino is Spirito di Pomodoro. I put a clue in the other one and this one~. ;)

* * *

><p>"It's finally over…." Lovino grumbled as he changed back into the school uniform that Kiku and Francis has (FINALLY) given back to him. "But when the hell is this whole cultural festival shit going to be over..? If anything is hell on earth then this sure as hell is…"<p>

"I thought it was fun~!" Antonio chirped standing on the other side of the locker. "And Francis did do a good job writing it!"

Lovino's eye twitched as he started buttoning up his white shirt. "It's sappy as hell and makes me want to puke my damn guts out…"

"AWWW! Don't be like that tomate! He really worked hard on it! AND you did a really good job at rehearsal today!" Antonio whined with a childish pout on his face.

"SHUT UP! I already said it was to shut the albino bastard up!" Lovino yelled, then he calmed down and asked, "But why the hell are you calling me a damn tomato for…?" Actually now that he thought of it Antonio didn't start calling him that until he wore that costume in class… _Shit! D-Does he know about me REALLY being Spirito di pomodoro..?_ Lovino panicky thought but keeping his expression calm as he glared at Antonio. "Well? Why do you call me that bastard?"

Antonio just smiled and laughed. "I thought it was obvious Lovi~. It's because of that cute blush you get on your face~. It makes you look just like a tomato. It's so cute~."

"I do not look like a damn tomato…. Get those damn eyes of yours fixed already…" Lovino growled, feeling inwardly happy that he wasn't caught….even IF Antonio was being his annoying self.

"But you do!" Antonio protested then lunged forward to hug Lovino causing the said blush. "SEE! There it is! Hola tomato blush~." He laughed as he poked Lovino's cheek.

"Dammit! Stop that right now!" Lovino screeched as he shoved Antonio's hand away causing him to laugh even more.

Antonio continued to pout, "I don't wanna! It's too much fun!"

"Well you're bastard…learn the concept of personal space already dammit. It'll work wonders for you." Lovino spat then stomped off before Antonio had a chance to stop him.

…

When he arrived back in his room he slumped back down on his bed. "Dammit…why the hell do I feel so damn guilty…? The bastard deserved it…." Lovino said out loud to himself. But even telling himself that didn't help. Soon enough it got to the point where Lovino reached out and slammed his hand on his pillow. "DAMMIT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!"

Then he froze and listened to see if Feliciano had heard him before letting out a sigh. "That was too damn close for comfort…even Feliciano not enough of a dumbass to let something like that slip by him!" he grumbled as he reached for the newspaper and flipped it open.

As he started looking through a picture on the second page caught his eye. "Huh? What's this?" He wondered out loud then started to look at it closer. It showed (and according to the caption) a beautifully crafted pearl daisy with a solid topaz center sealed in diamond vase lined with sapphires. Like the cobra picture Lovino could feel some feeling stirring in him, but unlike the other one this feeling felt pure. Good. Almost like it could be…. _Is this that second piece brow bastard was talking about? That __fortitudo or some other shit like that?_ Lovino thought as he stared at it trying to figure it out.

Then he said up and stretched. "Well…even if it's not. I'm sure that damn thing has a hefty reward with it…" He nonchalantly said as he went over to his desk to start drafting his calling card. "Hope you're ready for it bastards." Then as an afterthought he added, "And especially you tomato detective bastard."

!~!~!~!~!

Because of such a short notice he gave the police it turned out to be a relatively quick heist, especially since he always made sure to have his own tricks on hand in case something like this ever happens and he didn't have enough time to come up with one.

Grinning to himself as he walked down the dark alley Lovino thought back to what had just occurred, and also admiring the bright pink and purple dye he used in the gelatin-like substance to keep Antonio from chasing after him. "Heh. That'll teach you for calling me a damn tomato you bastard. After all revenge IS a dish best served cold." He said out loud to himself while checking to make sure he wasn't followed. No if only he could do something like that to get Francis and Gilbert (along with that damn potato bastard) back too without getting caught…

"_**THaT Is TrUe ReVeNgE iS a DiSh BeSt SeRvEd CoLd. AnD tHe SaMe GoEs FoR yOu AnD vItA tOo. ThE bOtH oF yOu WiLl DiE.**_"

"W-Who the hell said that?" Lovino demanded as he stopped and looked wildly around for the voice.

"_**aH, bUt YoU aLrEaDy KnOw WhO i Am. IsN't ThAt RiGht Mr. ViTa host?**_"

Then it hit Lovino. "You….you're that bastard thief who took that evil jewel set aren't you! What the fuck do you want with me dammit?"

"_**EvIl Is A rElAtIvE tErM aLl ThAt MatTeRs Is PoWeR. aNd YoU sHoUlD aLrEaDy KnOw I wAnT wItH yOu, YoU aRe My ObStAcLe, In ThE wAy FoR mY qUeSt FoR pOwEr.**_"

"A power that fucks up your mind…" Lovino spat as he tried to scan the area for signs of the other thief. "That's what you mean."

"_**tHaT dOeSn'T mAtTeR. AlL tHaT mAtTeRs RiGhT nOw Is GeTtInG rId Of You!**_" Then a second later something large and black launched itself at Lovino and sank two large fangs into his left leg before he could react.

Lovino finally got it off him and collapsed to the ground just before he saw a large black cobra close its hood and slither off into the darkness of the alley with an oddly satisfied look in its eyes.

"S-Shit…." Lovino panted as he started to crawl out to the opening of the alley before collapsing again on the street as his mask fell off and his eyes started to grow heavy.

Then he heard a foggy, "VEEE! FRATELLO! WHAT HAPPENED?" and equally foggy footsteps run towards him.

"S-Serpente... King... King Cobra... (S-Snake… King… King Cobra…)" He managed to get out before his world turned black.

…

When Lovino started to come to his bleary eyes took in the white sterile room around him. _What happened…? _Lovino groggily thought as he sat up and noticed an IV in his hand. _The last thing I remember was…_

But before he could finish his thought Feliciano came back into the room and ran over to hug him. "FRATELLO! You're awake!" Feliciano cried as he buried his face into Lovino shirt. "I was so worried about you… I-I thought you were going to die!"

"Feliciano…get the hell off me dammit.." Lovino grumbled as he weakly pushed Feliciano off. "Now what the hell happened?"

Feliciano looked down at the covers and mumbled. "Y-You got bit by a snake… I found you on the sidewalk when I was heading to Ludwig's house for a sleepover. Before you passed out you told me that it was a King Cobra so that's what I told the emergency room when I brought you here… Ludwig came and picked us both up and drove us here."

"Ugh..the damn potato bastard helped?" Lovino grumbled, like that's what he needed. Now that bastard can gloat about how Lovino depended on him for help just like Feliciano does.

Feliciano's face brightened up and he smiled, "Si! He did! He was really worried about you too!"

"I doubt that…" Lovino muttered as the doctor walked in.

"Oh, You're awake. I have to say that you are extremely lucky your brother found you in time and we had anti-venom. Hardly any people get bit by a King Cobra in this part of the country." The blond doctor said as he jotted down some notes on a clipboard.

As Lovino watched him he could see that the doctor and Ludwig really resembled each other. Actually.. during one of the times Feliciano rambled on about Ludwig didn't he say that Ludwig's and Gilbert's grandfather was a doctor? Joy…just what I need… more potato bastards in my life… Lovino thought as the doctor looked up again but at Feliciano this time.

"Was he alright when he woke up? No pain or anything?"

Feliciano happily shook his head no. "Nope! He was fine dottore Beilschmidt! Just a little bit out of it."

Dr. Beilschmidt nodded then wrote something else down. "Understandable. The anti-venom and pain medicine can do that." He said as he ripped off a sheet of paper and handed it to Feliciano. "This is a precripstion for pain-killers, have him take one only when he needs it. And also keep an eye out for any side effects that may result from the anti-venom, since he'll probably have a limp for a while but if there's anything else that happens call me right away. You are free to go when you're ready, just have a nurse take out the IV." Then he looked back at Lovino. "But I expect you back here for a checkup in two days Mr. Vargas. It's important for your health so don't miss it."

"Whatever dammit… Let's just go already." Lovino grumbled and crossed his arms the best he could with the IV in his arm.

They were both quickly taken care of by the nurse and able to get the medicine (that Feliciano kept trying to remind him about the instructions Dr. Beilschmidt said even though they were ON THE DAMN LABEL) before finally getting back to their house where Lovino promptly flopped onto the couch.

"Ugh…finally back… I fucking HATE hospitals…." Lovino groaned as he leaned against the back of the couch. But then he raised an eyebrow in confusion from the lack of response. Looking over he saw that Feliciano was looking down at the gym bag in his hands and not doing anything else. "Uh…Feliciano?" Lovino asked as he waved a hand in front of Feliciano's face. "Are you even there dumbass?"

"….C-Can…Can I ask you about something fratello…?" Feliciano finally said, still not looking back up holding his hand on the zipper of the bag.

Lovino blinked and nodded even though he knew Feliciano couldn't see. "Sure…what the hell about?"

Feliciano didn't answer. Instead he wordlessly opened up the bag and laid something in Lovino's hand.

Looking down in confusion Lovino froze when he saw exactly what Feliciano had handed him. "H-How did you get this…?" He asked as he held up Spirito di pomodoro's mask.

!~!~!~!~!

"How did you get this?" Lovino asked again. Now that he thought about it when he passed out it was as Spirito di pomodoro but when he woke up at the hospital the outfit was gone and Dr. Beilschmidt didn't seem like he cared about it.. or even knew.

"I found it next to you when you passed out fratello…when you were wearing that outfit…" Feliciano mumbled as he gestured to the bag that probably still held the rest of Spirito di pomdoro's outfit in it. "I didn't know what was going on at the time so I switched it with the clothes I was going to wear tomorrow after I spent the night at Ludwig's house after I called him and asked for him to come help get you to the hospital. And I hid the jewel you had with you in the bag too."

_Feliciano really did that…?_ Lovino thought as he stared at his younger twin in complete shock. "B-But..why the hell would you do that Feli? You could have gotten arrested if they checked the bag!"

Feliciano smiled softly and simply said, "You're my fratello. Why wouldn't I help you?" Then his expression turned somber and he asked, "But…fratello? Are…Are you Spirito di pomodoro?"

Realizing that he couldn't (and didn't want to) hid it from Feliciano anymore Lovino nodded and said, "Si. I am Spirito di pomodoro. And it's been me all along ever since he's sent in his first calling card."

"B-But why?" Feliciano asked as some tears started to fill up in his eyes.

Having a guess as to what Feliciano was feeling Lovino continued. "For nonno… to pay for his heart surgery."

"F-For nonno..?" Feliciano stuttered with wide teary eyes. "But he said that he didn't want us to pay for it!"

"He said not to use _his_ money! He didn't say one damn thing about the reward money from those jewels! Why do you think I always return that damn things other than the fact I didn't want to steal them in the first place?"

"Then if you don't want to why do you keep doing it?" Feliciano demanded with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "Nonno wouldn't want you to use money like that!"

"Then he should have just let us use his damn money then!" Lovino yelled back. Then he looked away and muttered, "And it's not like I can stop now..not with that asshole after me…"

That made Feliciano stop and stare at him with frightened wide eyes. "W-What do you mean fratello..? Did someone send that cobra after you on p-purpose..?"

Sighing, Lovino decided he should come clean about everything, including the magic part of it. "He didn't _send_ it after me… it WAS him."

"W-Was him…? W-What do you mean fratello…?"

"There's…." Lovino started trying to figure out how to continue. "There's these two sets of jewels that are supposed to be concentrated magic or some other shit like that. The asshole attacked me because he took the evil half and it fucked up his mind, and sees the good half along with me, since I was the thief who took that, as his enemy. I just stole the second piece to mine tonight so I guess he wanted to get rid of me before I could learn how to use the damn magic inside it."

"What…what are you going to do fratello?" Feliciano quietly asked with his voice barely above a whisper.

Lovino snorted and said, "What else? Learn that damn magic shit and keep the asshole from going after me again. And keep him away from other people too." Then he reached out and gently laid his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Don't worry dumbass. I won't let him to a single damn thing to me again or let him do something to you." Then help brighten Feliciano's mood he said, "Hell, maybe if the potato bastard gets down on his hands and knees and begs me for forgiveness while saying how much tomatoes are better than his shitty potatoes I'll keep that snake bastard away from him too."

Feliciano let out a giggle and leaned over to hug Lovino. "Ve~ that sounds like a really funny image fratello! It's really hard to see Ludwig doing that!"

"Well, that's my terms and I'm not changing them dammit." Lovino said, smiling a little that he help get Feliciano out of being depressed. Then he groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Ugh..but I bet that damn brow bastard will want me to start learning that shit soon… it was bad enough the first time."

Feliciano giggled again and said, "Ve? What do you mean by the first time fratello?"

Lovino looked away with his face flushed from embarrassment and said, "Oh…. I pissed that bastard off so he forced me into the other form I apparently have now because I couldn't control it."

"Ve? Other form…?" Feliciano asked confused. Then he blinked and smiled, "Oh! Were you that little brown kitty that Arthur let me watch for the day? You looked really cute fratello!"

"I wasn't cute dammit!" Lovino retorted with a pout. "But, yeah. That was me. You were too damn clingy the whole time."

"Don't be like that fratello!" Feliciano whined and hugged Lovino tighter. "And you DID look cute! All kitties are!"

"I wasn't cute dammit! There's no fucking way I was cute!" Then Lovino calmed down and muttered, "But…I glad you don't hate me for this.."

Feliciano smiled and shook his head. "I could never hate you, you're my fratello after all. And fratelli stick together no matter what happens!"

Hearing that made Lovino opening smile and awkwardly hug Feliciano back. "Yeah..fratelli stick together no matter what, even if one has a fucked up attitude and the other is a completely dumbass."

"Si! Exactly!" Feliciano chirped and completely missing the joke/jab.

"Dumbass." Lovino muttered. Maybe it was a good thing to tell Feliciano after all…

* * *

><p>And that's the end of another chapter! :D With the bad guy introducing himself! Kinda. XD but as for the weird typing (that was very hard to do by the way. :) Let's just say that a certain authoress has been watching and reading too much stuff with HetaOni…. ^_^;

OH! And now a mini poll thingy on here! I need cosplay ideas for all of the other student characters except Lovino (I have an AWESOME idea for him~. ;D) But since I'm not putting up a poll on my profile just tell me the character's full name and what anime they're from in your review so I can look it up. (If you review. ^_^;)

Review please tell me what you think! And remember that I need cosplay ideas~! XD Oh...and please don't kill me for the bad guy almost killing Lovino... ^_^;


	9. Cosplay with a dash of confessions

Okay… I just did something that I have absolutely NO clue how I did it… :/ Does everyone know about how they have the videos in other languages but subbed in English for people trying to learn that language? Well I've been watching the Italian one for 'This is Halloween' over and over and then one day I decided to watch the English one for the heck of it I got confused by the ENGLISH because I gotten so used to the Italian in the other one! How the heck did THAT happen? T^T

Thanks to **caset290**, **SillyMonth**, and **Vicki123** for adding this to favorites!

Thanks to **AlfredFKirkland**, **Alice P. Snow**, **Deme.P**, **keroneko13**, **KichiMiangra**, **koder**, **Lovi's Tomato Lover**, **MaryNight**, **Sorrowryuu**, and **telemarker** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **KirishimaYui** and **RandomWriter57** for doing both!

**Lovi's Tomato Lover**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And…don't really know if they'll catch him or not…I probably should though. ^_^; Buts here's an update! :D

**Invisible Randomer**: Well actually I have it figured out now. But I do see your point with it. XD And yep! Lovino's interactions with Antonio are fun as heck to write. XD

**animeloveramy**: Yay! Happiness! :D But I never really watched Ouran High School Host Club… sorry. ^_^; But I'm glad you like it! :D

**WeAllFlyHigh**: It's just some random thing I made up. XD But… I guess that it was Kiku who made it for him in case he had to run and was about to be caught but because Lovino was annoyed with Antonio he just used it out of (childish) revenge?

**Deme.P**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D Here's an update! XD

**symphony1411**: Well I think this chapter will make up for it… sort of. XD

**Bookworm24601**: I made him creepy. ;) As I said in the last one blame HetaOni. XD But here's more!

**evemiliana**: yep yep! Feli know now. XD But..yeah… those two would work. I can SO see that. XD …wish I could draw it though… :/

**KirishimaYui**: Thanks! But… freaked out how…? ._.

**Noke Neko Lover**: It's out of the blue because I set it up that way~. I'm just evil like that. ;) So don't worry, it doesn't offend me at all. XD But dang… I should've made Francis pass out… :/ Well there's always the day of the play! :D But I can SO see Iggy saying that. XD But here's the new chapter! Completely stress-free! :D So YAY~!

I don't own Hetalia…. I'm a touch too evil to be allowed to. ;) (I need to cut myself off from sugar…. =_=)

* * *

><p>Actually… Having Feliciano know really WASN'T a good idea…<p>

"You're asking me to do what…?" Lovino quietly asked a teary Feliciano while trying to keep his temper in check and being very very close to failing for Feliciano being to teary to tell him in a straight answer. Lovino was already trying to call Arthur to see what he knew about that attack but before he could even start Feliciano had burst into his room in tears."Just hurry up and tell me what it is already dammit."

"T-The necklace Ludwig gave me fell behind the dresser…" Feliciano sobbed as he pointed at the large dresser next to him. "I-I tried to get it but i-it fell where I can't reach it! Please help fratello!"

"So what the hell do you want me to do-?" Lovino started to ask as his eyes drifted to the dresser and the opening at the bottom of it…a opening just large enough for a CAT to slip through… "HELL NO!" Lovino shouted when he finally realized what Feliciano meant. "There is NO way in hell I'm going to do that! Use a damn stick or something to get it!"

"B-But fratello…" "**NO**! NO BUTS! Especially for some that damn potato gave you!"

But after a few moments of watching Feliciano cry Lovino let out a groan and said as he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, "FINE! I'll get the damn thing. But you _SO_ owe me for this…"

Then he let out another groan at Feliciano's happy chirp. "Just stay out of the way alright?" He said before he turned back to the dresser. _Now what was it brow bastard said to do?_ He thought as he tried to remember the exact words Arthur had told him. _To concentrate on it? This better work…_ Then he started to concentrate on how it felt when he first got turned into a cat, after feeling the rush of water and figuring that it was working Lovino slipped under the opening and crawled up to the Iron cross necklace.

_There's that damn thing…_ he thought as he glared at the necklace but then another thought hit him. _Wait! I don't have hands right now so how the hell am I supposed to….?_ Then he stared at the necklace in silence until …. _OH __HELL__ NO!_

"Ve? Fratello? Y-You didn't get stuck under there did you?" Feliciano asked trying to peek under the dresser to find Lovino.

"{I'm fine dammit!}" Lovino meowed back then turned to glare at the necklace again. _Feliciano really DOES owe me for this…_ he thought as he reached out and grabbed the chain in his mouth, cringing a little at the fact that it was touched by Ludwig of all people. _Where the hell is that damn bleach when you need it..?_

Then he pulled it out while repeating '_that dumbass owes me_' over and over in his head until he reached the opening and was scooped up into Feliciano's arms, causing him to drop the necklace on the floor. "Ve~ grazie mille fratello! This means so much to me!" Feliciano chirped as he held Lovino close and rubbed against his face and Lovino squirmed to get free.

"Dammit Feliciano! Let go of me!" Lovino demanded when he turned himself back. "I'm not your damn toy or anything! How many fucking times do I have to say-!" He started to yell but cut himself off when he realized that he was looking Feliciano right in the eye.

Taking a step back Lovino lifted his hand up to the top of Feliciano's forehead then moved it in a straight line back to his own. _You have got to be kidding me…_

"Ve~ we're the same height fratello! Now we really look more like twins!" Feliciano chirped and voiced Lovino's concern out loud. Then he blinked and giggled.

"What is it now…?" Lovino growled as he felt something brush against his arm making him jump. "AGH! What the hell was that?" Lovino screeched as he whipped his head around to find the source. But his question was answered when he felt something being tugged and turned around to see Feliciano holding onto a cat tail. "W-What the hell…?"

"Ve~ it's your tail fratello! It's really soft!" Feliciano chirped as he started to pet the fur on it. Then he moved one of his hands up and touched something onto of Lovino's head. "And you have kitty ears too!"

Lovino groaned and smacked Feliciano's hands away and pulled his tail out of Feliciano's grasp. "Ugh… I can't believe this….I had to go and fuck it all up again… stupid magic shit… I hope you're happy about this dammit." Lovino grumbled as he glared at the tail and then back at Feliciano who had bent down to pick up the necklace and put it back around his neck.

"Huh? But what's the matter fratello?" Feliciano asked with a clueless expression on his face.

"What's the matter…?" Lovino repeated twitching a little as his tail waved back and forth in irritation. "Are you seriously asking me that damn question…?"

"Ve?"

Hearing that made Lovino twitch even more, with his tail fully twitching as well and his ears held flat against his head. But before he could go off on a full-blown rant his cell phone started ringing.

"Pronto…?" He growled into the phone while still glaring a confused Feliciano.

"Ah, Lovino-kun? Is something the matter?" Kiku asked on the other line.

"No…." Lovino replied as he took some deep breaths to calm himself down. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well I was going somewhere and was wondering if you and Feliciano-kun would like to join me. I can understand if you both are busy but I thought that both of you would like to do something fun."

Lovino glanced at Feliciano who looked close to tears and sighed. "Fine… we'll meet you there dammit. Anything we need to bring?"

"No, that's alright Lovino-kun. But I do have some outfits for all of us to change into." Kiku said and for some reason Lovino was starting to get a very bad feeling off of it.

"Va bene. See you there. Ciao." Then Lovino hung up and glanced at Feliciano again. "Ack! Don't cry dammit! You're making me feel like shit when you do that!"

"B-But… A-Aren't you mad at me…?" Feliciano cried and rubbed his eyes.

Groaning Lovino reached out and pulled Feliciano into awkward hug. "Stop crying dammit. I'm not mad at you just annoyed like how I usually always am."

Feliciano laughed and hugged Lovino back. "Va bene fratello…" He whispered since he always appreciated Lovino's (extremely) rare hugs. Then he looked up and whined, "Aw! But the kitty ears are gone!"

Lovino reached up and touched the top of his head to find out that Feliciano was right. "Finally… now I don't have to worry about explaining it to Kiku." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Ve? Kiku? Was that who called you?"

Lovino nodded. "Si. He asked if we wanted to go somewhere with him so I told him yes because I'd know that you'd say that anyway and I don't have anything to do right now. So I guess we can head there now since he has some clothes we're supposed to wear."

"Yay~! That sounds like fun!" Feliciano chirped and started to run to the door. "Come on fratello!"

Lovino sighed and stood up to follow his brother. "I'm coming dammit. I'm coming. Wait for me already dumbass."

!~!~!~!~!

_A damn anime convention… that's what that bastard wanted us to come to… _Lovino thought with the previous happy feeling of being back to normal gone as he glared at the white suit with a cape, a top hat, white gloves and tried to glare at the monocle with a charm hanging from it on his right eye. Then he shifted his glare to Kiku and growled, "Ti odio…."

Kiku only smiled back and adjusted the red coat and blond wig he was wearing and said, "I apologize Lovino-kun. But a anime convention is more fun when you go with friends. I believe a few more of our classmates are going to meet us here as well."

"Ve~ really? Who?" Feliciano asked, then he looked down at the black jacket and the silver skull pin attached to his white suit. "Oh! And what costumes are these Kiku?" He asked as he pointed to his black wig with three white stripes on the left side.

"Well you'll see them soon enough Feliciano-kun." Kiku replied as he looked around for everyone who was supposed to be meeting them then back to Feliciano. "But as for the cosplay outfits you are dressed as Death the Kid from Soul Eater, I am dressed like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, and Lovino-kun is dressed like Kaitou Kid from Detective Conan."

"What the hell is a Kaitou dammit?" Lovino spat and slightly feeling like he heard that term somewhere before.

Kiku's smile grew bigger. "Ah, well Kaitou is a Japanese term but in the English dub of the show they call him Phantom Thief Kid."

"Phantom thief…" Both Lovino and Feliciano asked.

Lovino's eyes narrowed, "You have one fucked up sense of humor Kiku…" He said while the joke completely went over Feliciano's head.

"It was only a small joke Lovino-san. And I do not believe you are in any danger." Then Kiku pointed to some of the other con-goers. "Look, there's even a few dressed like Spirito di pomodoro."

Why the hell would anyone want to do that…" Lovino asked as he stared at them. "They're lucky they're not getting their ass arrest for doing something that damn-" "Oh! Hola Lovi~! I didn't know that you were coming here today!"

"Oh hell no…" Lovino groaned then looked over at a smiling Antonio even though he WAS a little bit pleased to see that Antonio still hadn't gotten all of the dye off. "Why the hell are you here dammit? And… what the fuck are you wearing anyway?"

"Ah, I believe that he is dressed like Train Heartnet from Black Cat. You did a very good job on your cosplay Antonio-san."

"Ahaha~ gracias~." Antonio chirped. "It's been a lot of fun so far! Ludwig's just gone to help his hermano because Elizabeta hit him with a plastic scythe."

"A plastic scythe…?" Lovino asked then he shook off the weirdness of that sentence and said, "You didn't answer my damn question. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh! I'm here because-" Antonio started to say but was cut off by a tall man who hadn't bothered to cosplay and was only wearing a police uniform with a scarf walking up to him.

"Carriedo. We need you." He said when he reached Antonio. Then without waiting for a reply he turned and walked off.

"Ahaha~ looks like I have to go…." Antonio said sheepishly then walked off. "I'll see you all later! Have fun! Especially you Lovi~!"

"Shut up you bastard!" Lovino yelled after him. Then he thought back to the other man and remembered who he was. _Wait! He's the damn police caption who's in charge of catching Spirito di pomodoro! But why the hell is he here…?_ He thought before a sign about a small jewel convention in the hotel caught his eye. _Oh.. so that's why…_ He thought with a small smirk. _Well if it's a challenge those damn bastards want it's a challenge they're going to get._

"I'll be back later. I have to go do something…" Lovino told Feliciano and Kiku as he started to walk off. _Now how should I do this…?_

!~!~!~!~!

_I think this is where it's supposed to be…. _Lovino thought as he looked around the exhibition hall for the 'Rare Jewels of the World' display once again disguised as a cop. _And I have to make sure that snake bastard doesn't show up here too…._

Thankfully none of the other cops seems to take notice to Lovino leaving him to scoff a little. _This is the best they can do? _He thought as he causally dropped one of his cards near a gaudy looking all pink statue of a horse and laughed to himself when they all freaked out and turned all of their attention on the ugly statue instead of the one Lovino really had his eye on.

Without wasting any time Lovino slipped the all black gem out and made his way out the door before any of the police realized it was gone.

_Too damn easy…_ He thought to himself as he walk and tried to find a good place to change back into that (damn) cosplay outfit Kiku had forced him into. _But at least some people might think I'm a cosplayer or whatever the hell they're called if they see me right now. Or they might go after one of them so I can get out of this damn place. _But that plan was thrown out the window when Lovino turned the corner walked right into someone's chest.

"Oh, are you okay tomatito?"

Lovino's eyes widened and he immediately jumped back. "W-What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded as he glared at Antonio.

Antonio laughed and said, "Oh, this seems like the most likely exit you'd take so I decided to wait here for you. But don't worry I'm the only one here." Then without waiting for a reply he said, "I…wanted to talk to you about something."

"….about what?" Lovino asked very defensively and making sure to keep an eye on Antonio for any tricks the Spaniard might try to pull.

Smiling, Antonio reached into his pocket at tossed something to Lovino who caught it.

Lovino glared at Antonio for a second before he looked down at the necklace with a fake jewel tomato on it. "What the hell is this?" He asked, looking back up at Antonio who slowly walked over to him, causing Lovino to back up into a wall.

"D-Don't fucking that! Now answer my damn question-" Lovino started to say before a pair of lips pressed themselves against his. Lovino stood there in shock and started kissing back before he realized where he was and who it was kissing him. After shoving Antonio off of him he yelled, "What the fuck was that for dammit?"

"I thought it was obvious." Antonio laughed, completely un-phased that he'd just been pushed off. "I love you."

"…..h-how can you say that…?" Lovino whispered, looking down at the tomato necklace in his hand and clenched his hand around it.

Antonio seemed taken aback. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You heard me." Lovino answered with a scoff when he looked back up at Antonio. "You say you love me but Spirito di pomodoro's just a mask or persona I use to steal things. None of it's real. And… even if you would love me you'd never love me for who I am behind the mask. Give it up already, it'll save us both the heart break." Acting before Antonio had the chance to response Lovino dropped one of the tomato smoke bombs and ran off before the smoke had even begun to clear.

…

When Lovino had gotten back to the anime convention and changed back into the cosplay outfit he slumped down against a wall in a surprisingly deserted hallway. "Fuck…why the hell does it hurt this damn much…" He asked out loud and winced when he felt something poke his leg.

Reaching into his pocket Lovino pulled out the tomato necklace Antonio had just given him. "Oh…I guess I didn't throw this damn thing away…" Then he went to go throw it away but stopped and put it back into his pocket. "I can't throw it away… it might have my fingerprints on it…" But as the words came out they felt like just one big lie, but why would the truth be that he just didn't want to get rid of it? And what he really wanted was for Antonio to say those words to HIM and not Spirito di pomodoro...?

"ugh..this is too damn hard to think about…" Lovino grumbled and hit the back of his head against the wall. "I just want some fucking answers already…"

"_**Don't worry… the answers will come to you soon…**_" a voice echoed around Lovino causing him to jump up and look for the source.

_W-Who the hell is that?_ Lovino thought as he wildly looked all around him. _It didn't sound like that snake bastard so who the hell was it…?_ But after a few minutes of waiting the voice didn't say anything else and Lovino started to head back to Feliciano and Kiku all the while thinking about who the voice could be…

* * *

><p>And now there's another voice who's NOT The bad guy. XD So have fun guessing with that. But..if you get it then awesome job and you have my admiration? ^_^; (unless it's because I'm getting predictable… :) All I can say is that it's a twist that I randomly came up with a few days ago and decided to use. XD

Buts anyway YAY for cosplay and anime conventions! XD So much fun to use… =w=

Review please! Tell me what ya think!


	10. Festival Love part 1

Wow… this took a really long time… But I had a lot of stuff come up… the most major being having to take my dog to the vet but the good thing is that it was just a muscle strain and nothing serious so I'm happy about that.

Thanks to **aceotaku**, **Cii-Chan**, **Kasai2166**, **KirbyRevolution105**, **Mafiusu**, **N and S and F**, and **XxCascadeXx** for adding this to favorites!

Thanks to **AlfredFKirkland**, **Anone9**, **Crystalwolf96**, **Deme.P**, **Drawing Flower**, **Kate Arduenna**, **katicoolkid**, **KensyEcho**, **koder**, **LadyShadow1o1**, **Malen'kaya Zla**, **MaliceArchangela**, **MaryNight**, **MidoriRaven**, **Miyuki the Phoenix** **Kunoichi**, **Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue**, **symphony1411**, and **Triforcepower1** for setting this on alert!

And thanks to **England's Porn Box**, , **FreedomFighter50**, **InTheAsylum**,** KirishimaYui**, **mimimidnight**, **Misery Inkwell**, **NatTheWerewolf**, **Neeky-chan**, **PrssiaRocks**, **Selene Copperstone**, **Shizukan**, **Spamano4ever**, and **the Queen of Cookies** for doing both! Grazie I feel so loved! :D

**Yamiyo. Darknight**: Yep! That's Feli for ya! XD And yeah! The nekomimi thing IS turning to a virus! It's infecting EVERYTHING! XD

**LinkinparkGxVyaoifan**: I'm not saying nothin'. I'll let the story do that for me. ;)

**EmeraldKonoha197**: Maybe I can do that to him later… would be fun. For us anyway. XD Wait …..a shovel? O_o

**Alexia-Esco**: Same here. But I was a WHOLE lot nice to Lovino in this than my con was to me. XD France tried to _marry_ me and Russia decided that I made a good scare target… ;A;

**Bookworm24601**: That's because it's not a Hetalia character. ;) But yep! The voice is there to help Lovino. ^_^

**evemiliana**: Nope! It's not Rome. XD BUT they kinda have been in the story for most of the chapters. XD And seeing Feli as Death the Kid is funny to me too one's completely anal and the other one is well.. yeah… XD

**Lovi's Tomato Lover**: Yep! It was Kiku's (and as mine) idea of a joke. And my personal joke is having Toni being Train who's basically a bounty hunter. XD Buts I'm not saying either way you'll find out REALLY soon. ;)

**animeloveramy**: MAAAYYYBBBEEE. XD But as for Toni I'm not saying. I'm evil like that. XD

**KirishimaYui**: Yep! He confessed! XD And it's okay I think WAY too much myself. XD

**InTheAsylum**: Yep! Confession with a sad twist that's what I was going for. XD and yeah, this was inspired by D. N . Angel and Magic Kaito and also a fanfic on here where it's Antonio who's the thief and Lovino's the cop. ^_^ But yay for bad habits! At least you didn't watch the Russian version of 'This Is Halloween' at night in the dark like I did. XD

**Neeky-chan**: Wow… weird. Can't say much more than that. XD But here's (finally) the new chapter! :D

**KensyEcho**: Ciao! :D But yep! Feli knows know and it does get on Lovino's nerves at times. But that's the funny part. XD Glad you like the fanfic! :D

**Spamano4ever**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D Hope the Prussia blood helps with this. XD

**symphony1411**: I've been stuck on it. And as I said I've been helping with my dog because of her leg.

**England's Porn Box**: Thanks! Glad you like this! :D

**Misery Inkwell**: Thanks! :D But as for the cosplays Feli's is the only one that's a voice actor joke. Lovino's is because he really IS phantom thief and Antonio's is the kind of person who would still be trying to catch him. Kiku's… is because I ran out of jokes and ideas to do. ^_^;

And I don't own Hetalia…. Buts I'll have Hetalia world series 2 soon! :D

Dang that's long…. XD Oh, but for my sake with keeping things going there's a mini time skip of… about a couple of days. Just letting you all know. ^_^;

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this shit…." Lovino grumbled as he pulled on the red fedora (making sure to show his hair curl this time) and glared at his reflection. The only plus side for him so far was all of those rehearsals and being forced to wear that costume in class was finally going to be over, the down-side? One slip-up and Lovino knew he could kiss his freedom goodbye.<p>

_Now I have to be extra careful dammit…._ He thought as he checked his tie and procrastinated against putting the mask on. _But at least it's just one damn play and this whole shit'll be over… Are these bastards trying to make me drop dead from exhaustion? First all this play shit and the brow bastard forcing me to practice that magic shit too?_ But thinking back it seemed to confuse Arthur with how fast Lovino was actually learning it since magical learning was supposed to take time…. whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Ahaha~ not believe what Lovi?" Antonio asked as he buttoned up his black private detective jacket. "That it's really time for the festival? Or because you look really cute dressed like that~?"

Lovino death glared him and spat, "I'm not fucking cute dammit! And why the hell are you even looking forward to this anyway?" But in the back of his mind thought, _dammit…. It's so fucking hard to face him right now after that fucked up confession of his… why the hell did he have to do that? It's been 3 fucking days and I still have a hard time of making sure he doesn't find out._

"Because it's a fiesta! You're supposed to have fun!" Antonio retorted and poked Lovino's cheek repeatedly. "Even señor grumpy-tomates like yourself."

Lovino growled and slapped the hand away. "Shut up! And don't call me a damn tomato!"

Antonio's expression changed to a pout and he immediately pulled Lovino into a hug. "But I like calling you that~!"

"I DON'T CARE DAMMIT! NOW LET ME GO RIGHT THIS VERY DAMN INSTANT YOU BASTARD!" Lovino screeched and started struggling to get out of the hug.

"Nope~."

"**DAMMIT YOU-!**" Lovino yelled and raised his fist to hit Antonio just as another voice yelled, "VEEEE! FRATELLO! Don't hit Antonio!"

Lovino turned his glare to Feliciano (who was wearing a maid outfit with cat ears and cat tail…?) and growled, "I can hit this bastard if I damn well please to! And-! Why the hell are you wearing a fucking _DRESS_?"

"Ve~ it's for our class café!" Feliciano chirped, completely forgetting the whole reason why he called out to his brother in the first place. "I thought I told you that already!"

"You already did dumbass but no one said you'd be wearing something as fucked up as that…"

"But I really like it fratello!" Feliciano whined. Then he did a quick twirl and said, "See! It feels really nice too!"

Lovino facepalmed and groaned, "Don't…. don't do that again….."

"Ve?"

"Oh! Looks like we need to get onstage." Antonio suddenly perked up as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Then he turned back to Feliciano and asked smiling, "Do you need me or Lovi to take you back to your seat?"

Feliciano happily shook his head no. "Nope! Ve~ Ludwig's waiting outside the door for me. He said he didn't want to come in here because he knows fratello doesn't like him."

"Finally… a smart thing the bastard did… Someone take a damn picture of this moment before it disappears." Lovino grumbled, annoyed at the fact that he had to be onstage and couldn't protect Feliciano from the German.

Feliciano, completely missing the sarcasm, chirped and nodded before pulling out his camera and snapping a picture before Ludwig called him over to go sit down.

"Ugh… why the hell does he have to be so damn stupid…." Lovino groaned and rubbed against his forehead and accidently knocked his hat off.

Antonio laughed and replaced the hat, "I find it cute~. And it just shows how innocent Feli really is."

Lovino glared at him and spat, "Well if you love him that damn much why don't you fucking marry him then. Oh, wait I forgot. You're in love with a fucking criminal."

"I already told you Lovi. I don't think of my tomatito as a criminal. Maybe you can try to see him in a better light, it might help." Antonio sadly said then gave Lovino's shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading over to where Francis was calling out instructions.

"What…what was that about…?" Lovino asked out loud to himself as he watched Antonio's retreating back.

!~!~!~!~!

"It's finally over…. Damn that French bastard for forcing me to do this…." Lovino grumbled as he flopped down into a nearby chair and Antonio sat in the one next to him. "And why the hell aren't they giving me my clothes back? Are they expecting me to walk around like this?"

"Ahaha~ well actually I'm kind of sad it's over. It was so much fun working on it with everyone."

"Says you. All of our classmates are pains in the asses." Lovino said rolling his eyes. Then he stretched and said, "But, I guess I better go see Feliciano's damn café now. He's been begging for me to go ever since his class decided that. Maybe I can knock some sense in that dumbass's head about wearing a dress."

"I'll go with you!" Antonio chirped and jumped out of his seat. Then he stopped and looked at the door before looking back at Lovino. "Actually Lovi.. can I talk to you about something? Somewhere people won't overhear us?"

Lovino stared at him for a second and blinked. "Fine… but why?" He asked as he stood up himself and started to head to the gardens with Antonio following closely behind him.

"You'll see~." Antonio chirped.

…

When they had reached the school garden Lovino spun around and glared at Antonio. "Alright bastard. What the hell is all this about?"

"Uh.. well…" Antonio said sheepishly and not meeting Lovino's eyes.

"Out with it already dammit!"

"Well… I wanted to talk to you about Spirito di pomodoro." He answered with a smile.

Lovino's glare deepened and he turned away and crosses his arms. "Why the hell do I want to do that? Did you think I wanted the fucking highlight of this damn festival to be hearing you going on and on about a fucking THIEF! If it is then I don't want to hear it!" He shouted, trying to keep the pain out of his voice as he started to stomp off just before Antonio grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not like that Lovi!" Antonio pleaded to the struggling and cursing Italian in his arms. "Please listen! Even if it's just for a second!"

"Hell no!" Lovino yelled as he continued to struggle. "There's nothing you can fucking say that'll make me listen dammit!"

"… what if I told you that I love what's under the mask?"

Hearing that made Lovino freeze and stare at Antonio's smiling face. "W-What did you just say…?"

"I said," Antonio said still smiling brightly with the same look he had when he described how he felt about the thief, "that I love what's under the mask. It's the best part."

"Y-You…." Lovino stuttered, not even able to form a full sentence. "Y-You knew that was me?" What was he supposed to do now? Was Antonio going to arrest him? O-Or…

"Si~ I've known for a while tomatito." Antonio replied with a wink. "I just didn't want to say anything yet because I didn't know how you would take it."

"Why? So you can arrest me?" Lovino demanded, trying to break out of the tight hug Antonio had him in. "Is that the whole reason for this shit? LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

"It's NOT that Lovi! Will you please listen?"

"**HELL NO! JUST LET ME GO!**" Lovino yelled as he continued to struggle even harder than before. "**I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR THIS DAMN TRICK JUST SO YOU CAN FUCKING ARREST ME AND THROW MY ASS IN JAIL!** **VAFFANCULO!**"

"LOVINO! I'M _TELLING_ YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!" Antonio shouted back with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. When Lovino had stopped trying to break free and just stood there glaring at him he let Lovino go and continued, "First off, I would never ever toy with someone's feelings just so I could arrest them. I've never been like that and I never WILL be like that. And second," Antonio's expression went back to his normal happy smile, "what I said_ is_ true. Yes I've always loved Spirito di pomodoro BUT I also love the Lovi underneath and nothing can every replace that."

Lovino didn't answer back right away instead he stared at the bird feeder before he said, "… how? How did you find out?"

Antonio stopped and thought about it, "Uh… well… I've always had a slight guess about it… I mean the two of you did kinda look similar in built and you're both Italian…." Lovino rolled his eyes at that comment but stayed silent to allow Antonio to continue. "But I guess what made me feel so sure was during class right when you yelled at all of us about thinking how cool Spirito di pomodoro was and how it seemed that you hated him with a passion. But… it didn't seem like the hatred someone would have for someone else.. it was more like the kind they would have for themselves."

"So what?" Lovino asked with a scoff, "You fell in love with the thief and then found out the real person behind the mask was a damn charity case? Is that it?"

Antonio shook his head no, "It's not Lovi. I'll admit that the mystery surrounding the thief and the thrill of catching him is what first captured my attention, but it was you that I truly fell in love with mi amor~."

Lovino felt his face heat up and he stuttered, "D-Don't say things like that dammit…"

"Ahahaha~ why not? Because it's true?" Antonio asked with a teasing wink. "Or because of the fact you look like a tomate now?"

"H-Hell no!" Lovino stuttered hoping the blush would leave his face soon. "A-And I don't look like a fucking tomato dammit! That's your damn imagination!"

Antonio laughed again but stopped. "But… there is something confusing me…. During that one heist you turned into a cute little gato…."

Lovino inwardly groaned to himself before saying, "I wasn't fucking cute! And… that's because of something I have to deal with…" He muttered as he glanced away.

"Something to deal with…?"

Lovino slowly nodded; maybe it was time to come clean… about the magic jewels that is, his reasons for thievery were something entirely different. "Remember that one small cat statue I went after?"

Antonio smiled and chirped in response, "Si! You took it out of the case and as soon as you stepped into the moonlight your wrist glowed then you passed out and turned into a gato! But… why did you…?"

"I went to go talk to someone about it." Lovino sighed. "And he said that it was part of a set of magic jewels based off of life and death, the life one is called Vita and the death one is called Mortem. The one I took was the first part of the life one and as you know I've just stole another one, that's the second piece."

"Wow! I didn't know something like this existed!" Antonio exclaimed with wide eyes. Then his eyes flashed in realization. "But… if you have the life set then the death one…?"

"Was stolen by that other thief, the bastard who killed those guards." Lovino answered. "From what I learned that damn Mortem sees Vita as its enemy and because I'm the 'host' of Vita I'm a fucking target too."

"You are huh….?" Antonio asked. Then he lunged forward and hugged Lovino tightly. "But I'm not going to let him do I single thing to my adorable Lovi! You can count on that!"

Lovino yelped in shock then started trying to free himself again, "Since when am I yours bastard! I've never said a damn thing about it!"

"So you don't love me…?" Antonio quietly asked.

Lovino flinched and looked down at the ground, "I-I….d-d… m-maybe…." He mumbled under his breath.

"YAY~! Lovi loves me!" Antonio cheered and started bouncing with Lovino in his arms. "We should get a drink at his hermano's café to celebrate!" Then he started to dragging Lovino off back towards the school building.

"D-Don't go and decide shit like that yourself dammit! I didn't say a single thing!" Lovino yelled and half-heartedly started trying to pry Antonio's hand off. _So he really did choose me…_ Lovino thought as a small smile crept across his face. _Finally someone chose ME! … Not my fratellino and not Spirito di pomodoro!_

But just as quickly as the smile came Lovino hid it again and yelled, "Slow down you bastard! You'll make us trip!"

"But I'm so excited mi amor! We finally get to go on a date together!"

"Don't call me that dammit! And how the hell can this be a date when you never asked me?"

"Do you want to go on a date?" Antonio asked as he stopped and glanced back.

Lovino blushed and stuttered, "M-Maybe…"

Antonio let out a happy chirp and started dragging Lovino again, "Then that works! Let's go mi amor~!"

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING WORK LIKE THAT BASTARD! GET YOUR DAMN EARS CLEANED OUT!"

"Ahahaha~!"

"**DAMMIT YOU!**"

* * *

><p>So… how's that for… however long it took me to write this? Hope it's good… ^_^; But yay for REAL and fluffy confessions~! XD<p>

Oh, and as an FYI thing _**A Second Chance **_and _**Orgoglio Drago**_ should be updated something this week, can't really say when. ^_^;

Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D


	11. Festival Love part 2

Wow… this chapter's really late… sorry about that. First Sadie tore her ACL (in the right leg this time) So I've been playing dog nurse and now we might be moving so I've been helping with that. …. I hate cleaning….. =_=;;;

But wow… this fanfic has made it to 100+! Awesome! :D

Thanks to **TwWereWolf, dolce-sogno, lizzywizzywoo** for adding this to favorites! Thanks to **Adeline Kirkland-Australia, AshMeowsYaoi, Awesome-HetaliaQueen 37, BlAcK-vAlEnTiNe, Bring Me The Memories, Crystalwolf96, DeathAngel212, Drawing Flower, England's Porn Box, FreedomFighter50, Kate Arduenna, Lazy Potato, LoveAwesomeness, MaliceArchangela, MidoriRaven, Miyuki the Phoenix Kunoichi, Pychopathic Robot 9, Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue, TheAwesomeMe41, aceotaku, mvdolphin, symphony1411, yume95** for setting this on alert! And thanks to **Nekome-Sama, PrussiaRocks, Selene Copperstone, Shacra MoonFox31, Shizukan, Spamano4ever, Surrender Moors, black-misty-sky, fixed. dice, katicoolkid, lilalovex** for doing both! Grazie! :D

**Neeky-chan**: Glad you like it! And here's (finally =_=;;) the next chapter! :D

**evemiliana**: Well.. this is probably late now but I hope your convention was fun! :D But.. America…?

**katicoolkid**: Glad you like it! :D Squealing is good to hear! XD

**Alexia-Esco**: Yep a REAL confession. ;) And it's okay with France and Russia. I'm going to be getting my revenge this year since I'm cosplaying as 2p Romano~. XD

**AshMeowsYaoi**: Grazie mille! :D And here's more!

**Lovi's Tomato Lover**: Thanks! :D And the reason for skipping the act? Well 1: It wanted the high point of the chapter to the REAL confession not a fake on that Francis made up. XD And 2: I have a BETTER (or at least I think so) of writing it out. Don't worry. I'll still having it in here. XD

**Shizukan**: Yay for fuzzy feelings! There's the best thing in the world! XD

**animeloveramy**: Thanks! :D Here's more!

**Invisible Randomer**: Yep! The mystery revolves because I'm evil and still not saying anything. BUT I did add something a little fun in this one~. ;)

**Deme.P**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D

**Shacra MoonFox31**: ….. huh….? O_o

**InTheAsylum**: Yep! It is! And yay fluff! XD wait… Canada…? …. I haven't even added him in… at all. oops…. I forgot to… =_=;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Spamano4ever**: Thanks! And yep! For once he read between the lines! Go Toni! XD

**Pychopathic Robot 9**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D

**Zero-Live**: Thanks! :D

**Anibell**: Thanks! :D And yep! There's more now! :D But… Glomping?! O_O

**lilalovex**: Yay! Thanks! :D And… uh…. Maybe….. ^_^;;;;

**FieryEnblem**: Thanks! :D

I don't own Hetalia…. At all… CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP! DX

* * *

><p>"So…. Lovi?" Antonio suddenly perked up and glanced at the Italian while they were walking. "What made you become Spirito di pomodoro?"<p>

"What made you become a fucking detective?" Lovino retorted with a scowl.

"I asked you first Lovi~." Antonio said with a laugh. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I'm just curious."

"….. it was because of mine and Feliciano's nonno." Lovino said with a sigh.

"Nonno…?" Antonio asked as he tried out the word. "That means grandfather in Italian right?"

Lovino nodded and continued, "He was the one to raise the two of us after our parents died in a car wreck back in Italy. He brought us here a while ago and took care of us since. But… he's always had a weak heart. He never told us and he sure as hell never acted like it but one day a couple of months ago he collapsed and he's been in the hospital ever since. It was right after that that Spirito di pomodoro first showed up."

"Oh…. I'm so sorry mi amor…." Antonio gently said and laid his hand on Lovino shoulder. "Is there anything that can be done?"

Lovino slowly nodded and looked down at the ground. "There's an operation we can get for him. We have enough money to afford it thanks to his restaurant chains but the bastard refuses to let us use that money on him, he keeps saying that the two of us will need it for our future. So I've been saving up the reward money from the jewels I've stolen and returned to pay for it."

Antonio stopped and blinked. "Reward money?" He asked confused. He never heard anything from the captain about that…

"Yeah. Thankfully that's one detail the damn cops haven't figured out yet. I go and return the jewel while in a different disguise each time and collect the reward money from it. Hopefully I'll have enough soon…" Then he stopped and glared at Antonio. "Now it's your damn turn bastard. Why the hell did you become a detective?"

After Lovino had asked that Antonio froze and stared at him with wide eyes. Then his expression changed to a sad smile. "Well….." He started. "A few weeks after my 13th birthday me and my family were coming home from the movies…. Right in the middle of a burglary. Papa was able to fight the man off but none of us realized that he had a partner until it was too late… he shot papa and killed him then he killed mamma as she pushed me and my hermana out the door." Then he stopped and wiped at his eyes before continuing. "I… the rest is foggy but I do remember trying to get back in the house to my parents. Thankfully mi hermana has a good head on her shoulders and had enough sense to have us run to the closest police station…. Those men had run off by the time the police got to our house. After that, because she was already an adult at the time Silvia became my guardian, and we were.. okay for a while. But… I was mad. Very mad. I wanted to make those men who destroyed our family pay. So I read up everything I could about law enforcement, criminal profiling, you name it. All so I could catch them."

"And… did you…..?" Lovino quietly asked, still in shock from something that tragic happening to someone who seems so happy and carefree.

Antonio smiled and nodded, "Yep~. I found them 2 years later. I did want to well…. Kill them…. But I knew that neither mama or papa would want that so I settled for arresting them instead. It was hard at first but I did catch them and I turned them over to the police. After that I decided that I didn't want what happened to me to happen to someone else. So I made it my mission to arrest them all, so no one else has to suffer from heartbreak."

"… even thieves…" Lovino muttered.

Smiling softly Antonio reached out and pulled Lovino into a tight, but gentle hug. "I don't consider you a thief mi amor. You're just someone trying to help your grandfather. What is evil about that?" Without waiting for another word Antonio held onto Lovino had and started walking to the café again. "Well~ let's go get those drinks now shall we? What do you want?"

"Something other than that shitty American coffee…" Lovino grumbled with his nose wrinkled at the thought of the drink. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey… tomato bastard?"

"Hm? What is it Lovi?"

"Are… are you still going to arrest me? I AM Spirito di pomodoro after all."

Smiling Antonio shook his head no, "Nope~! Why would I arrest my amor?"

Frowning Lovino yanked his hand out of Antonio's grasp and crossed his arms, "And what happened to what you said about 'wanting to arrest them all'? You might l-love… Lovino Vargas but you're a damn detective in charge of arresting Spirito di pomodoro. You'll get your ass in trouble if someone finds out and….." He trailed off as a reckless thought popped into his head. "And… you should keep trying to arrest me."

"W-What?" Antonio stuttered as he stared at Lovino with wide eyes."A-Are you feeling alright Lovi….?" He asked as he laid his hand against Lovino's forehead.

Growling a little Lovino smacked the hand away, "I'm NOT feeling sick dammit! And what I MEAN is that you keep trying to arrest me but ONLY during a actual heist when I'm trying to steal something! Then you won't get in trouble and we don't have to worry about that shit right now!"

It took a minute for Antonio to get what Lovino was saying but when he did he asked, "Are… you sure Lovi….? If I arrest you then you'll go to jail…."

"Please." Lovino scoffed, "Like hell you'll ever be able to do that. You haven't even STOPPED me for taking something yet much less actually catching me."

"But I am coming close~." Antonio teased with a wink. "You shouldn't get cocky Lovi~."

"Whatever." Lovino retorted. "Let's just go to Feliciano's damn café already." And continued walking down the hall after hearing Antonio's happy chirp as he followed, but as he was walking he could have sworn he saw someone grinning at him from another side hallway…

!~!~!~!~!

"Fratello! You came!" Feliciano cheered as he glomped his brother as soon as Lovino and Antonio had walked in through the door.

"I said I would dammit!" Lovino grumbled as he forced Feliciano off as Antonio laughed at the display. "And dammit! Take that damn dress off already!"

"But…. You said that walking around naked is bad….." Feliciano said cluelessly.

"I meant getting some damn pants dumbass!"

"But this feels nice! And everyone says I look cute!"

"I DON'T CARE DAMMIT! GO GET THOSE FUCKING PANTS ON ALREADY!"

"Now now~." Antonio laughed as he tried to break it up. "Just let Feli wear it Lovi~. It's only for one day after all."

Lovino turned his glare onto Antonio, "Don't be on his side with this you bastard….." He growled.

"But I'm not taking anyone's side Lovi." Antonio said, still smiling.

Huffing Lovino flopped down at one of the table and glared at Feliciano. "Well are you just going to stand there like a dumbass or are you going to take our damn order already?"

"Oh! Sì" Feliciano chirped as it clicked for him. After Antonio had said down Feliciano curtsied and held up his clipboard with his pen at the ready, "what would you like to partake in master? We offer a delicious amount of whatever will tickle your fancy."

"master…..?" Lovino questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ve~ We got a little bit of help from Kiku with seeing up the café. He knows a lot about them. And Ludwig's fratello helped too!" Feliciano explained, seemingly very pleased with himself.

_Ugh….Of course…. It has to be one of THOSE cafes…_ Lovino thought as he stared at his brother. Giving the menu a quick scan he said, "I'll order a caramel latte…. And….four of the triple chocolate biscotti. What about you bastard?" Lovino asked directing the question at Antonio as Feliciano wrote down his order.

"Hm…." Antonio mumbled as he looked through the menu, then his eyes lit up when he saw something. "Ooh! Okay! I'll order a hot chocolate and a order of churros!"

When Feliciano walked away Lovino glanced at Antonio and asked, "Churros? What the hell are those?"

"A Spanish dessert~! It's my favorite one!" Antonio explained cheerfully. "I'll share it with you so you can try them too Lovi. They're really good when you dip them in hot chocolate~."

"F-Fine…. And I guess I'll let you try one of the damn biscotti too…." Lovino stammered as his face heated up. "J-Just so I don't look like an asshole for not sharing dammit! Don't think anything of it!"

"I won't Lovi… I won't…" Antonio giggled and tried to hide the smile on his face at the blush on Lovino. "I'm sure that the biscotti will be very good too~."

"Of course they will be dammit! They're Italian after all!"

"But churros are really good to-"

"Ugh…. Why the bloody hell are YOU two here….?"

Glancing up at the new voice Lovino looked up at Arthur and glared. "Why the hell are you here brow bastard?"

Sighing, Arthur crossed his arms and rubbed his forehead, "Because Alfred practically begged me to come meet him here. But the brainless git is late. I swear the idiot would lose his head if it wasn't attach-"

"Ve~ Here's yours and Toni's orders fratello!"

"Finally dammit! I was starving!" Lovino grumbled, even though he felt glad about Feliciano's reappearance interrupting Arthur's rant. From what he hear from others it can go on for a long long time.

"Make sure you don't get too many and get sick Lovi (fratello)." Both Antonio and Feliciano said at the same time causing Lovino to smack his head against the table. "Dammit… now there's two of them….."

"That's just because we care about you~." Antonio laughed and ruffled Lovino hair, ignoring the growl that came with it.

"Ve~ sì~!" Feliciano chirped. "It's because we- VEEEEEEEEEEEEE! W-What happened to the lights in here?!" He screamed as all of the lights in the room suddenly shut off. "L-Ludwig! Where are you?!"

"I'm here Feliciano!"

"Lovi! Are you alright?!" Antonio asked as he lunged and pulled Lovino to his chest.

"T-There's… something unnatural about this…." Arthur nervously muttered. "Magical interference cut off the lighting…. But only in this section of the school…."

"W-What…? What the hell is that supposed to mean dammit?!" Lovino stuttered and looked around wildly as his eyes started adjusting to the dark.

Then from the door of the room, "_**iT mEaNs WhAt It MeAnS vItA hOsT.**_"

When he heard that his blood ran cold and he froze. "N-No…. n-not you….."

The black silhouette smirked, "_**aNd WhO eLsE wOuLd I bE? hM?**_"

"J-Just leave dammit…. Please….." Lovino stammered, thankfully that the others in the room had enough sense not to speak… or perhaps they couldn't…..

The other thief laughed. "_**lEaVe? WhY wOuLd I lEaVe? I cAmE tO sAy HeLlO tO aN oLd FrIeNd. IsN't ThAt RiGhT vItA?**_"

_What the hell is he talking about…? I left those damn things at home! There's no way in hell they're here right now! _Lovino thought, completely confused and started to inwardly panic. "What the hell are you talking about dammit?! You're not making any fucking sense!"

The thief was silent for a few moments… until, "_**…. mAyBe THIS wIlL eXpLaIn It.**_" He said as he raised his hand and a blackish purple energy glowed from his hand. "_**tHiS wIlL sHoW yOu I mEaN bUsInEsS. nOw ShOw Me ViTa!**_" Then he fired what looked like large black flames at the group.

_N-No! I-I can't lose them! I just can't dammit!_ Lovino thought and he went to push them out of the way until a strange sleepy feeling overtook him and he heard, "_**Do not fear Lovino Romano Vargas. I will keep them safe.**_" Then he blacked out.

…..

Antonio was just about to panic as he saw the flames come for them then Lovino suddenly collapsed against him, but just as he was going to pull them both to the floor he felt Lovino straighten up but still looking down and then saw him raise his right hand. A second later a gold shield rose up before them covering them all just before the flames him.

"_**NoOoOoO! dAmN yOu! GiVe Me ViTa! **__**NoW!**_"

"…_**. There's no need to do that Mortem. I'm right here.**_"Lovino suddenly said… but.. his voice had what seemed like a echo to it. Antonio looked at Lovino's face confused and gasped. Because of his face being illuminated by the shield everything was noticeable, including the fact that Lovino's hazel eyes were now a bright green (and looked like a large mix of other colors as well…).

"F-Fratello…..?" Feliciano stuttered as he clung to Ludwig's arm while the German and Arthur could only stand there in shock. "W-Wait….Y-You…. Y-You're not fratello… are you…"

Glancing back at him Lovino, if he could be called that, smiled and simply said, "_**No.**_ _**I am Vita.**_"

"W-What?!" Antonio exclaimed. Just what was going on…..?

* * *

><p>And I end the chapter there. XD Felt good to write again though… I just… need to make sure to keep it up…. =_=;;;<p>

Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D


	12. Questioning Vita

And…. Who completely sucks at updating? That's right ME! :D But… yeah… sorry…? I have no excuses and at least I'm finally back…? ^_^;; But…. One thing's that been starting to take up my time is MikuMikuDance (I even got the new Italy models~! :D) here's one video of mine if you want to check it out! :D www. youtube watch?v= QsLTHt6ZWFo (Just get rid of the spaces)

Thanks to** Ashe Nightshade, Don't Touch My Curl, Leo Tiger, LeoVargas, Kaitogirl95, My name is Birdie, MZS6 Animarine, Neruki, Otakuhimechan123, ReInCaRnAtIoNandHeArTaChE, chiyochu, and the pianist 123 **for setting this on alert! And thanks to **Mizu-chii42, PiWrite, Rainbow-Skittlez, minitsundere, and xXASilverCoinlololXx** for doing both! :D

**Spamano4ever**: Well here's the update~! And yep! I know right?! XD

**KensyEcho**: He's cool because I'm trying to make him cool! :D

**Neeky-chan**: Who ever said that he IS going to catch Lovi? :P Maybe he will and maybe he won't. Who knows. XD But yeah… Steve's a bastard… and yes when I play HetaOni I really do call him that, that's why I can't play with other people in the room since I'm too Lovi like. XD But you have a great day too! :D

**Adeline Kirkland-Australia**: Thanks~~! :D

**ReInCaRnAtIoNandHeArTaChE**: Yeah… I know what you mean. I feel kinda bad for making that happen in the first place…. XD But yep! Yay for Vita~~! :D

**Anibell**: Well I'm still going! Slowly but surely! :D

**xXASilverCoinlololXx**: Really? :D Thanks! :D

**Deme.P**: Yeah… hopefully the fight scene will be epic and I won't suck at it. :D And thanks! :D She's getting better (… just needs to learn to stay off the stupid couch…..) but.. yeah.. not moving anymore but thanks! :D

**PiWrite**: Kinda-ish! :D

**animeloveramy**: Thanks! :D And look! An update! (finally….)

**GODHELPME MAKING NEW ACCOUNT56**: Thanks! :D And as for what happens next read and find out~. ;)

**FlyingElephants**: Huh….? Yu-Gi-Oh…? Really…? ._.

**Kaitogirl95**: Thanks for all the reviews! (sorry I can't answer to them all. ^_^;;) But what just happened was Dogsrule on a ramapage~~! :D But female…? I guess… XD What I had Vita's voice as was just Lovi's with an echo to it. XD

**Rainbow-Skittlez**: Thanks! :D And I just updated! :D

**Guest**: Sorry about that? At least I updated now…? ^_^;;

**Spadejo9**: Thanks for the awesome review! :D And ooh! Yay for fan-art! I'd love some if you want to do it! :D But.. as for the relation devolepment.. yeah… I suck at that so… yeah… But as for Toni falling first it's a personal head-cannon. Lovi's… too stubborn in my opinion to do it first so it's up to Toni. XD

And.. lastly.. I don't own Hetalia. (You'd think I wouldn't have to say it anymore… =_=;;;))

* * *

><p>"¿Q-Qué….? Y-You are…. <strong>Vita<strong>….?" Antonio asked as he stared at… well he had no idea who, only that they seemed to be in HIS Lovino's body. "B-But how….? Lovi…"

"I-I don't understand…." Feliciano whimpered and held on tighter to Ludwig's arm, while the German still could only stand there watching everything in pure shock, unable to say anything at all. "F-Fratello's not hurt is he…..?"

Vita shook his head no. "_**No, he is not. I simply put his consciousness to sleep before I took over. He will be fine when I give control back to him.**_"

Then Arthur chose that moment to say something but before he could the other thief.. or Mortem as it seemed, to be let out a loud growl. "_**DaMn YoU vItA! sToP cHaTtInG aNd FIgHt Me! Do It BeFoRe I kIlL tHeSe PaThEtIc MoRtAlS aNd CoAt ThE gRoUnD wItH tHeIr BlOoD!**_"

Vita turned his gaze back to Mortem with a stern glare. "_**I will not allow you to even so much as touch these humans. I thought you knew better than that. Let's not forget that even if you try to do so my host was able to gather all of the pieces of me. Has yours been able to do the same?**_"

Mortem only scoffed back, "_**YoUr HoSt Is As WeAk As YoU aRe. I aLrEaDy HaVe ThIs MuCh PoWeR wItH onLy OnE pIeCe.**_"

"_**Only from slowly driving your host insane.**_ " Vita replied calmly, but with a slightly deeper glare now. "_**That is hardly a feat to be proud of Mortem. It will fail you in the end.**_"

"_**As If It WilL…**_" Mortem started until he stopped and went to turn around. "_**bUt I dOn'T fEeL lIkE kIlLiNg YoU jUsT yEt. EnJoY yOuR 'lIfE' wHiLe YoU sTiLl HaVe It. I wIlL cOmE fOr YoU wHeN i HaVe AlL tHe PiEcEs Of Me So DoN'T fOrGeT tHaT.**_" Then in a flash of black flames (that they all still were able to see in the dark) he disappeared.

Sighing, Vita dropped the shield. "_**If that is how you feel then I will wait for the day until we do battle. Maybe you will see the error of your ways by then.**_" After saying that he sighed again then turned and looked at the others in the room. "_**Are you all safe? You weren't hurt were you?**_"

"N-No….." Antonio started staring in shock at the other man. "But… Lovi…."

"_**Ah. I see.**_" Vita replied with a smile. "_**You wish for me to explain?**_"

"W-Well of course we bloody want you to!" Arthur sputtered, finally speaking up. "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

"_**Well….. then you should sit down. This might take a while.**_"

"We don't need to. You can start now." Ludwig said, now just speaking up. "What is going on?!"

"_**Feliciano will be the one to explain it to you if he wishes.**_" Vita calmly said. Then he sighed and started, "_**Now…. About Mortem and I. Many years ago a small group of alchemists, at least I believe that is who they were, set out to harness the two strongest powers in the natural world. The power of life and the power of death, by concentrating them in the form of jewels.**_"

"I've already knew that." Arthur butted in with a scowl on his face. "It was in my own research! Now get to the bloody point right now!"

"_**Yes, I've been watching everything through Lovino.**_" Vita said, then he directed his glance at Arthur, "_**But did you know that because of their experiments both of those jewels developed their own consciousness?**_"

"B-But why….?" Feliciano stuttered as he clung tightly to Ludwig's arm. "A-Are you going to do something too…..?"

Vita shook his head no. "_**No. I never would. As for why we act how we do…." **_He started looking a little sad at this point. _**"When we were being created they infused human emotions into us. At that point in time death was feared above all other things so Mortem was infused with ever part of the darkness of human nature, greed, hate, ruthlessness, everything humans hated about themselves was given to Mortem, creating what he is now.**_"

Antonio blinked a little. "So… you were given everything good…..?"

At this Vita slowly nodded. "_**Yes… however if it wasn't for Lovino discovering me and becoming my host I would have ended up becoming just as dangerous as Mortem, but I would be thinking everything I was doing was good… Lovino's complete human nature is what keeps me grounded. This is not happening with Mortem due to him abusing his host's life and using it for his own power.**_"

But before anyone could speak Vita glanced out the window. "_**I've been out too long. It is not time yet.**_" Now looking back at everyone in the room he smiled and said, "_**I thank you for listening. But… I do have one small favor to as of all of you.**_"

"A favor…?" Antonio tentatively asked with a confused expression on his face. "What favor…..?"

"_**Do not speak of any of this to Lovino. He must be the one to discover me on his own, without help. Do you all promise?**_" Vita asked, then smiled more when he saw the nods. "_**Good. I will still be watching. Take care.**_" Then his eyes closed and he slumped forward.

Antonio reached out and snatched him up. "L-Lovi!"

"W-What was that?!" Feliciano stuttered, now starting to inch his way closer to Lovino's body, while Ludwig kept a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what it means." Arthur said with a small scoff. "It means that we've all been dragged into something that WILL cause all of us problems at some point… and it will probably be soon."

"… we can't worry about that right now…." Antonio perked up with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "Come on… we need to get Lovi to the nurse's room."

!~!~!~!~!

When Lovino slowly started coming to he looked around the room before seeing Antonio sleeping with his front half on the bed and the rest of him in a chair, Feliciano was sleeping in a chair on his other side.

Lovino stared at Antonio's sleeping form before reaching behind himself and grabbing one of his pillows, then he hit Antonio on the head with it. "Wake up dammit! What the hell is going on?!" He shouted.

Antonio instantly woke up and let out a startled yelp as he fell to the floor. Seeing Lovino he let out a happy chirp and jumped to his feet before hugging Lovino. "Lovi! You're awake!"

"No shit." Lovino quipped along with an eye roll as he crossed his arms. "That's what happens when someone opens up their eyes and walks around dumbass." Then he froze and rapidly looks all around the room. "W-Wait! Where the hell did that asshole go?!" He demanded.

Antonio jumped up and pulled Lovino into a hug. "It's alright Lovi! He… He left!"

"He just up and left….? Just like that?" Lovino asked with a skeptical glare on his face.

"U-Uh…. Si! He did!" Antonio nervously chirped, he was never one for trying to lie to someone. "He said that he wanted to wait.. for something. Not sure what it is yet. It was really confused."

"Oh….. fine…. I guess that's it bastard…." Lovino muttered in a tone that said he was convinced at all but would at least drop the subject for the moment. Then he asked, "Where's Feliciano?", still not turning around and seeing his brother yet.

Antonio smiled and went to point over but before he could Feliciano woke up and glomped Lovino from behind while cheering. "YAY~! Fratello's awake~!"

"Feliciano! Get the hell off me right now!" Lovino exclaimed and tried to squirm out of the hug while Antonio laughed.

Finally he was able to pull away and glared at Feliciano while panting for breath. "Y-You…You're too damn clingy! How damn times do I have to tell you NOT to do that?"

Feliciano then started trying to think about it, causing Lovino to facepalm and Antonio to laugh again.

After a few seconds of this Lovino let out a groan and said. "Feliciano…. Stop that…. Right now….."

Ve… but you just said to-" Feliciano started to say as Lovino cut him off. "I KNOW what I said dumbass! And now I'm telling you to stop!"

Feliciano nodded confused then looked shyly down at the ground and mumbled. "H-Hey fratello…..?"

Lovino blinked confused at the change. "….? What?"

"We're….. just going to go home right….?" Feliciano mumbled this time looked out the window and not meeting his brother's eye.

Lovino felt even more confused. "Sì… that IS what we were planning on doing… why? You wanted to stop for gelato or something?"

Feliciano quickly shook his head no and still refused to look at Lovino. "N-No…. not that…."

Finally it clicked, causing Lovino to frown more. "I'm NOT going to go see nonno."

This made Feliciano look back at him with a very uncharacteristic frown on his own face. "You PROMISED you would fratello. You can't back out of it, think about how nonno would feel about that."

Lovino glared back then sighed and nodded, admitting defeat (for once). "Sì….. I did say that….."

Feliciano blinked in surprised. "Ve? You'll go see him?"

Lovino nodded again. "I just said that dammit! Just let me go get my damn clothes changed then we'll head over to the damn hospital! And don't you DARE hug me again because of this either!"

….

"Why the hell are YOU coming with us you bastard….?" Lovino asked and glared at the Spaniard walking next to him and his brother and they headed down the hospital hallway to their grandfather's room.

"Because I really want to meet your abuelo Lovi~. He sounds really nice!" Antonio simply said along with a smile.

"Ve~! He really is!" Feliciano chirped and bounced up and down as he walked, yet somehow managing to not damage the small bouquet of daises he was holding. "He always gives us lots of love! O-Oh! And hugs too! Lots of those~! And he really cares about us and listens to us! And he tells us stories all the time too! They're really fun to listen to!"

"The tomato bastard gets the damn point Feliciano.." Lovino groaned and covered his face with his hand. "And watch out dumbass, you'll ruin the damn flowers."

"Now I really want to meet him~!" Antonio chirped and smiled at the two brothers (although it was mostly directed at Lovino). "Are we almost there?"

Feliciano nodded and pointed at the door a few feet in front of them. "Sì! There it is!" Then he quickly bounced into the room leaving Lovino and Antonio there.

Lovino stopped just short of the door and looked down. "I… I shouldn't be here….." He mumbled.

Antonio blinked confused and gently set his hand on the Italian's shoulder. "What do you mean Lovi? Of course you do!"

"NO I don't dammit!" Lovino snapped and glared at Antonio. "I-I can't! I haven't been here since I-!" He started to say but cut himself off.

Antonio's eyes softened and he gently pulled Lovino off to the side. Whispering in his ear he asked, "Since you became Spirito di pomodoro…?"

Lovino slowly nodded and looked away. "I…. It… b-being here now makes it feel like I'm disappointing the bastard….. H-he doesn't deserve this… n-not after all these years….."

"Lovino…" Antonio softly said causing Lovino to glance up at him. "You're not a bad person. Si.. you might be doing something that most look down on but you're doing this for someone you love. No one would ever be upset or disappointed about that. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it amor." Smiling brightly now Antonio gently ruffled the Italian's hair while avoiding the hair curl. "It'll make you look so sad and take away your beautiful looks~."

Lovino made a small noise of annoyance and swatted the hand away. "D-Don't say embarrassing shit like that! It's annoying as hell." Then he paused before saying. "But…. G-grazie… I.. I need to hear that…"

"Anytime mi amor~." Antonio replied, still with a bright happy smile on his face. "Ready to go in?"

Lovino nodded then started heading to the room again. "Sì… let's go."

!~!~!~!~!

As it turned out Feliciano had already started talking with their grandfather and were in the midis of a conversation when Lovino walked in, causing their grandfather to look up and let out a small gasp before laughing and patting a free spot on the bed near him. "Lovino my boy! I can't believe you finally decided to visit your poor old nonno. I've missed you so much~."

"What? The damn nurses here don't take enough of your time you old pervert?" Lovino said as he awkwardly walked over and said down.

Their grandfather only let out a roar of laughter and patted Lovino's head. "Still as sharp tongued as ever aren't you?" Then he noticed Antonio standing by the door. "Oh! And what's this? You picked up a boyfriend too? Finally! I was wondering how long before you'd find someone!"

"H-He's not my damn boyfriend nonno!" Lovino sputtered with a blush covering his face.

"Uh.. Hola señor Vargas~" Antonio cheerfully said with a nervous smile on his face. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Antonio."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Antonio! But enough of those proper formalities, call me Romulus! Now come over here and join us!" Romulus cheerfully said and waved Antonio over.

"Si~! I will then~!" Antonio chirped and bounced over.

"Antonio…. Antonio…." Romulus muttered to himself. "Where have I heard that name before…..?"

"Maybe in the damn newspapers…? If you're not too busy flirted and trying to get people to sneak you alcohol in here." Lovino quipped and rolled his eyes.

Romulus's eyes lit up and he hit his fist against his palm. "Aha~! Sì! That's it! That one high school detective! Grazie Lovi for telling me!" Turning to Antonio he said, "My… sounds like a dangerous line of work. You sure you're alright with it son?"

Antonio happily nodded. "Si~! I am. And it's really helpful that I have a cute little tomato waiting back home for me~." He said and put his arm around Lovino's shoulder, causing the Italian to blush and rapidly swear while Feliciano laughed.

After that the group chatted a little bit more (mostly Romulus just asking the brothers how they were doing in school and how everything was. Although a lot of the questions were directed at Antonio too) until the visiting hours were declared over meaning they all had to leave.

But before Antonio could follow the twins out of the room Romulus stopped him. "How do you feel about my Lovino?" He demanded. "If you're just playing with his feelings then so help me I'll…"

"I-I'm not doing that! Honest! I would NEVER do anything to hurt him! Ever!" Antonio quickly said, and feeling very scared of the change in personality of the man before. "I really care about him! Honest!"

Romulus slowly let go but kept the glare on his face. "I'll trust you for now…. But you better watch it. You understand?"

Antonio rapidly nodded then hightailed it out of the room and almost crashed into Lovino before he stopped himself.

"The bastard grilled you. Didn't he?" Lovino asked with his arms crossed.

"Y-You KNEW that was going to happen…?" Antonio asked incredibly. "And why are you alone? Where's Feli?"

Lovino shrugged and replied, "I wasn't sure if the old bastard was going to or not so I didn't bother to warn you bastard. As for the dumbass he got a phone call and went to go take it. He's right over there." He pointed over at his brother who was talking rapidly and happily on the phone. "I think it's the potato bastard.." Lovino growled.

"I.. I see…." Antonio said, slowly calming down with his smile returning. "Well… your abuelo really is interesting~. I'll give him that."

Lovino rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I guess that's ONE damn way of putting it….." then he looked down and muttered, "I guess he really is treating me the same as before….."

Antonio smiled and put his arm around Lovino's shoulder. "Well of course he is Lovi~! You're family! He cares about you just as much as you care about him! It's a good thing! Nothing can change that!"

Lovino ducked out of the hold and started walking off. "Sì… I guess so dammit…."

Antonio laughed and followed him. "You are just too cute for words Lovi~."

"S-Shut the hell up bastard! D-Don't say shit like that!" Lovino stuttered and glared back. Then something caught Lovino's eye causing him to walk over to a newspaper lying on one of the coffee tables.

"Huh? What are you doing Lovi?" Antonio asked confused as he walked over next to him. Then felt even more confused as he watched a smirk grow on Lovino's face.

"Hey bastard….?" Lovino casually asked, still keeping his eyes trained on the newspaper, although now that he was closer he could pick up a bit of a picture of a jewel. "How long does it take you and the other damn cops to get ready when I send in a card?"

"Uh…. Not that long… of course it depends on the security of the place we're guarding and the security of what we're trying to protect… why are you ask…?" Antonio asked before an idea hit him from seeing the smirk on Lovino's face. "L-Lovi! A-Are you planning on-?!"

"Going after this?" Lovino asked still smirking as he held up the newspaper to Antonio's face. "Sì. I AM bastard. So I suggest you go tell that damn captain that Spirito di pomodoro's coming VERY soon."

* * *

><p>So.. how's that for taking so long to write? Good? Bad? I still hate your guts for taking this long to write something? :D<p>

But as for the end of this chapter? More will come so please look forward to it~!

Review please~! Tell me what ya think! :D


	13. SOPA Alert

Sorry that this isn't an update but it's **_VERY_** important.

Remember last year with S.O.P.A trying to attack the internet? Well guess what, it's happening again. If they have their way you can go to JAIL for just saying a name of a character of ANYTHING on the internet!

America is supposed to a country of freedom of speech. Fanfics, game walkthroughs, fan art aren't hurting anyone in fact, they're probably helping to promote, yet they want to get you in trouble for doing just that.

DON'T let them get away from it. They were stopped last time so let's do it again. If you can then help sign a petition, tell everyone you can, repost anywhere you can, to show them we WON'T stand for it. And we will NEVER stand for it.

Petition: **_ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition /stop- sopa- 2013 /LMzMVrQF# thank- you= p _**(just remove the spaces)


End file.
